Memories of Love and War
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: In 1862, Alice Brandon goes to Texas to become a nurse in the Civil War. There she finds love and friendship in the darkest time in American History. Will war keep two people apart? Or keep them together? All human. Maybe a little OCC. Normal Parings
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a brand new story I have had in my head for awhile. I am writing very late at night so if it is disorganized or has alot of errors you can leave me a nasty note..I promise to read it! :) Tell me if you like it! I have been working on my other story Must be Dreaming for a long time now so I thought I should do something different. **

**This story is set in the middle of the Civil War in 1862. Alice is what you would call "Sheltered" but wants to see the war for her own eyes. She is trying to find Emmett(her brother) and meets Jasper Whitlock at Fort Davis in Texas. I really hope you enjoy this! I tried to be as historically accurate as possible so if you have any ideas or commets about anything please review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My vision was blurred by a sea of grey, scruffy uniforms. I felt slightly overwelmed realized I and quite a few other women would be washing every single one of the jackets, pants, under garmets. All of them dirty and covered in either dried mud or even blood.<p>

The year is now 1862. This Civil War, I realized, had gone on long enough. I knew life would never be the same once it began. But I never imagined I would be here right in the middle of it all.

My name is Alice Brandon. I am eighteen years old. I knew this was comming, all of this war and civil dispute. We were all Americans, but so different. Differences that might separate us as a nation and people. I am at Fort Davis to help any way I can. Although women cannot be drafted into war, I believe it is my duty to help in any way they see fit. I suppose you could say I drafted my self.

My brother, Emmett was drafted and forced to join less than a year ago. I couldn't bare the thought of him being here all alone. Texas seemed to big for him to be so far away. Only the Holy Bible and a gun to keep him safe and comforted.

Emmet was also extremely, should I say, cocky. He never saw anything but as a joke. He was what made the house a much brighter place. Since he left I keep finding things I had to tell him, but he wasn't here to share them with.

I was here to find him. Not to talk him into going back home, but to make sure he stayed out of trouble. He had been gone for around six monthes. Letters move slowley and my parents have not been the same since he left. We always worried about him. Not knowing whether he was safe or being careful...

Although my mother was against me coming here, my father was much more open to my argument. I felt guilty, not helping save lives in when Emmett had his own in line of fire.

I realized I wouldn't be help at home. Father said, "As it is your brother's duty, it is yours also." My mother said it was not my place under _any _circumstances to come to Fort Davis, for I was a young women and it was seemingly impropper to her. Mother thought me coming here was 'impropper' because of how it might look to other people. She is only intrested in my well being I knew, but I was quite capible of taking care of myself.

Mother was the one who thought I should be wed by now. She knew I wasn't fond of any men in our town. I suppose she was so distressed _not_ because I came here in the middle of war, but because I would be around soldiers who she might find unkept or even the men themselves to be. My mother was extremely high on apearences, it was one of many subjects we disagreed on.

I suppose father thought differently...

In my own thoughts I hadn't seen a women come to stand beside me. She had auburn hair that was in a smooth, perfect, braided bun on her head.

She spoke, looking at me with humerous eyes. "It seems we are needed quite desparately ladies." Her nose slightly scruched at men passing us who bent their heads respectivly and giving us warm smiles. I was quite taken back at her bold discust. It wasn't their fault they had not had proper, clean clothing. That is why we came in the first place was it not?

She looked over at me and her eyes softened their glare, realizing I was staring at her disaprovingly. Her and mother would get along well I think.

"I am Jessica. You are?" She looked at me in what seemed to be annoyance. As if talking to me was a bore in in of itself.

"Alice Brandon, pleased to meet you." I then knew why I was most jealous of her. It was not looks or her beauty but that mother would have wanted her more as daughter then me, I could already see there similarities. She seemed to walk with pose and gained the attention of any man who looked her way.

Mother would have honored this girl much more than she ever did me. In my mother's eye I was, "Ill fit to be a good wife or do much of anything!"

Trying to ignore my mothers voice in my head I took in more of my surroundings. I walked past her and walked into what would be my new home. A small wooden house with ten beds.

It is something that I may never get used too, the smell of gun powder. The sight of tired yet able men trying to win a war. A war with their own brothers. One country fighting itself. Destroying what vaules we placed upon it when it first came to be. Mother thought me coming here was 'impropper' because of how it might look to other people. She is only intrested in my well being I knew, but I was quite capible of taking care of myself.

Mother was the one who thought I should be wed by now. She knew I wasn't fond of any men at home. I suppose she was so distressed _not_ because I came here in the middle of war, but because I would be around soldiers who she might find unkept or even themself's unworthy of respect. My mother was extremely high on apearences. It was one of many subjects we disagreed on.

Then I saw a women who was washing the fimilar grey uniforms with an ironing board in a bucket. She had to be the most beautiful women I would ever see. I looked at her hands moving the coat up and down on the wooden board. Her dress was a deep red but simple, her sleaves were rolled up so she could move more freely. Her bright blonde hair made her stand out. Her face had a look of fatige on it. But she looked up with soft and kind eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Hello." Was all she said. "Are you new here? They said we would be getting more women to help us here soon."

"Yes I am. Is this where I will be staying?" I hadn't met it the way it came out. It sounded as if I were a frivilous girl who wasn't strong enough to handle this. _But I was._ I _was_ strong enough to handle this.

"I am Rosalie. And you are?"

"Alice."

Rosalie looked up at me, and must have not heard my voice quiver and whispered, "See that women over there?" She pointed to a lady who had just walked in.

When I nodded Rosalie continued. "She is who will be intructing you. She will tell you how we do things around here. Mrs. Cullen has been here for the past two years and is married to the general."

"Have you been here long?" I asked her.

"This will month will be my eighth. Please call me Rose.." She stopped her next sentence and looked right into my eyes. "It's your first time away from home isn't it?" She asked, looking me up and down.

When I nodded and asked waringly, "How can you tell?" She looked at me with nothing but sympathy and said. "I can just tell. You look nervous but eager at the same time. You have a look to you like you have never seen blood. The way we all should look."

When you looked at her closley, she had dirt under her finger nails and mud on the bottom of her dress. Yet she had a natural beauty of strength and indepedence I immeadiatly hung on her every word.

We both looked at the same time to a women who looked down on us from the steps. She looked around my mother's age but the tired look in her eyes made her look older. "Good morning ladies. I am Esme Cullen. Most men here call me "Mother." I will tell you a few things about your wages and how much you will earn. Come inside with me please." She walked straight back in the house and all of us followed.

I looked back at Rosalie and she gave me a small smile. "I'll walk in with you if you would like." I nodded and took her hand, making our way inside the building.

"I actually came here to find my brother. He is supposed to be here." I said.

She looked up at me and said, "Oh really? What is his name? Maybe I am assigned to his regiment. I wash around sets of clothing for nighteen men so maybe I know him."

"Emmet. Emmett Brandon." I asked hopefully.

Her eyes widend and she gave me the biggest grin. Only Emmett could make someone smile like that. She sounded dazed as she spoke, her eyes looked dreamy. "Yes..yes I know Emmett quite well. After Esme talks to you I will show you were he is. So your the sister he talks about?"

My heart leaped. I could just imagine his face when he saw me. I knew he would get upset I was here. I hadn't even sent him a letter tell him I was coming. This would be a huge suprise for him and I hope it would be a good one.

"Alright ladies. Here is what you will see day to day. Right now most are sleeping. Treat every one in here with respect, they deserve it. Give them a smile. Kindness is given and recieved." Mrs. Esme said like she had repeated it a thousand times over.

When we walked in.

We were in the hospital room. Wounded men lined up across the walls in beds. I had never felt so lucky or guilty that my parents had sheltered me from sights like these. Rosalie squeezed my hand witch I had not let go of the entire time. They looked sad, almost as if they didn't want us there. It was shame exactly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what the look in their eyes ment.

They seemed to know Esme, some greeted her and had a conversation about how they were feeling. Some simply said, "Good evening." and gave her a gentle head nod. I realized she had a connection with all these men that I wanted. Maybe I simply wanted to belong somewhere. I felt like I belonged here. I felt like this could be my home and that I could make a difference here. I would prove everyone wrong. I was not a frivilous girl, I was a young, independent women and I _would_ make my mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! :) I have absolutly no clue when I will put up another chapter. I will try my hardest to be speedy quick! Since summer is right on our heels I think it will be soon! :) Goonight to all!<strong>

**_Reviews would be lovely._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! :) I was so happy to get your reviews! Reviews make writers happy! Thank you very very much for what you said! This next chapter was very quick to write. I hope you love this chapter! Introducing new characters! I realize this was a quick chapter that was put up faster than I normally do. I didn't correct anything either. So tell me if you see any huge mistakes make sure to tell me about them. Since I didn't catch any maybe a fresh pair of eyes will! I'm so glad how well yall have taken to this story! It may not be much to some, but having three reviews was the best motivation for me! I really hope you like the next part of the story! Chapter two! YAY! **

**Today was my last day of school! I'm so happy too because now, since I have summer I have A LOT more time to work on stories! So I think there will be alot of updating going on!**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>As we walked outside from our brief discription about how our days here would go, and saw men in their quarters. I now understood why they call it war. War is hell. Nothing will ever change that. No matter how advanced we are, there will always be death. There will always be a need for nurses and volenteers. When in this...civil war, they will always need the room we just walked out of, a hospital room. None deserved to be in that room. <em>We<em> should not have to have a hospital room like that. All beds lined up in rows for the only purpose of caring the injured. How are nation ended up like this I was completely clueless.

It is easy to slip into such depressing thoughts with everything around us. Suddenly, I remembered Rose's promise.

"Rose, where is Emmett? If your busy, you could just give me directions and I can go by myself and.."

"Oh no! I'll certainly take you! Come this way." Rose smiled at me and waited for me by the doorway to lay some of my things on my bed.

It was nothing like home. The small iron frame made the already thin matress look univiting. I realized there was another piece of cloth on the bed. It wasn't mine, but when I picked it up I already saw a stain on the white fabric.

Rose walked over to me and gently took it, "It's your apron. Your going to need one. Would you like to put it on right now? It's nothing uncomfortable, but it might make sure you are as prepared as you can be. Make you more comfortable for tomorrow." She looked up at me. When she did, I'm sure she saw me look frozen. Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes. Her face suddenly fell and she seemed to understand what was going on as tears came down my face.

She embraced me. Why was this so overwelming for me? Why is all of this normal for her?

Why could she do this and I couldn't?

I asked her those questions. It was mostly sobbing. Even now I remember being suprised she could understand me. Rose looked at me with glittering, bright eyes. Maybe the shine was from her _own_ tears. "You are brave for coming here. You are brave for coming here for your brother. It isn't me who is brave. Our men are brave. They are putting their own souls on the line..the only life they have. I don't see myself as brave, I see myself as someone who wants to help as much as I can. I want to be by thier sides. I want to see it all. Do you remeber those men we saw just a few moments ago?"

"Yes." I whispered, hanging on her every word. She spoke eloquently. She was the women I wanted to be. I wanted to be independent and speak my mind. I wouldn't even mention Rose's beauty compared to mine. She was a diamond in a sea of coals.

"They go out and fight with thier own brothers. People of one nation against itself. When they go with guns in thier hands, that is their act of bravery. Doing what we do is our act. When we help them, in any way. Bringing them water to saving their life. The face they make is why we do this Alice. The face of nothing but gratitude and thanks. All of us are going through this together. Whether its men on a battle field or women in the hospital room. It is it's own adventure." She paused and wiped a tear from my face, giving me a hankerchief I am sure I would use often. "We could look at this expierence as something of an adventure, couldn't we?"

When I nodded and said, "An adventure." I wiped the needless tears from my face.

"Now lets go find your brother. Who knows where he is." She said with a small grin.

I walked with her hand in hand outside yet again. The sun and breeze fit together so well I smiled.

It reminded me when we were younger and Father used to make Emmett work ouside with him as a punishment for talking to much in school. It was always my job to bring them water (and when I was tall enough, to ring the bell hanging on the porch saying it was time for lunch). I told Emmett while walking in that his hair looked odd because the wind had made his cowlick curve much more than usual. He said back to me with his cheeky grin, "Alice! The sun always welcomes the wind. I happen to like my hair like this if it means I don't have to work with no wind! Even the sun gets hot and needs a breeze!"

I walked passed many other people along the wide, dirt road. I saw some men across the way in a stable taking care of their horses and some men simpling strolling along visiting. In the middle of chaos, Fort Davis was it's own sactuary.

We walked passed many small buildings, All looking about the same. We finally stopped at one of the last houses when Rose told me this is where he stayed. Him and about twenty others lived in one building. My stomach grew in knots as I let Rose open the door. I instintly heard laughter booming through the house. I smiled to myself when I regognized my brothers over all the others.

Rose stopped at an open door way where we saw around five or six men. Playing_ poker. _I saw Emmett's large figure that was in a chair looking the oppisite direction of me. I glanced at Rose who was smiling fondly with that same glint in her eye. I knew that face anywhere. _She must be fancy one of them. _I remember thinking.

"Sorry boys! You all seem to be out of luck today!" I heard Emmett's voice as he laid down the cards and grabbed the pile in the middle. I knew nothing about poker what so ever. Men never played in front of women.

"Emmett Mcartey!" I said with my arms crossed, using his middle name.

You would be suprised how fast the men in that room stood up at the sound of my voice. Either they were used to be ordered around and all stood up because I sounded authoritative, or they heard up in the presence of women they now noticed was in the room.

Emmett turned around and saw Rose and I at the doorway. His eyebrows went straight up with his smile to match.

"Alice Brandon what on earth are you-"

"Mother wouldn't not like to hear about you new habit of gambling." I grinned and he just shook his head.

He laughed as I ran over to him when he said, "Alice will you get over here?" I missed his hugs so much. He had a presence I always missed when he was gone.

"Well, turn around let me get a look at you!" He said with his arms crossed.

Although slightly embarrassed in front of the other men, I turned slowly around, letting him see howmuch I had grown while he had left.

"Alice you've grown, you'll be my height soon! My baby sister grew up, and to think I missed all of it!" His laughter boomed through the room.

"Emmett Mcartey! Arn't you going to introduce all of us to this lovely lady?" One of the men that had been around the table used his middle name mocking me and strolled over us with a sly grin on his face.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Emmett said, giving me a wink, making me smile. "This is Alice Brandon, my sister, who _somehow_ convinced my parents to let her come here. Alice, this is James Hunter. He's been here for about as long as I have."

"How do you do?" I asked politley.

He took my hand and kissed it softley, "Charmed in your presence".

It was one of the first times a man had done something like that to me. Mother treated me like a child and introduced me like one. Even if I was young to some people, I knew here I would be treated as an adult. My face grew hot and I felt almost dazed at his bold approach that I had not expected.

James had long hair and was much more open and had an intense look about him. Something about him made my insincts shudder, perhaps he had to much to drink and I was being nieve. Emmett then introduced me too Edward, who apparently had a wife here named Isabella. I immeadiatly took to Edward because I finnally found someone as tall as Emmett that didn't make fun of me. He was quiet and I could already tell withdrawn.

I finally got a good look at Emmett's face and discovered I wasn't the only one who changed. Although he was as big as horse when he had left home, he had gotten even more built when I saw him now. His curly hair looked a little darker and he how a hint of a mustache growing above his lip. I couldn't believe how mature he looked now, if only he keep his mouth shut..

Emmett looked up and must have seen Rose at the doorway. His face now showed different smile, he walked over to her and lightly touched her hand lightly. They looked at each other longingly and he looked over at me with a new excitment in his voice. "Alice! This is Rosalie Hale, soon to be Rosalie Brandon. We are arranged to be married." He smiled proudly and who I know found out to be his fiance.

I was in shock, for Rose hadn't told me. But I was extatic all the same. I ran and hugged Rose, "So your going to be my sister?" I said laughing and looked at Emmett. "You have a beautiful fiance."

Emmett and Rose passed a secretive, passing look and he said, "_I know_."

I walked over to the doorway where they were standing and stood infront of him looking him up and down.

"You look very handsome in your uniform." I said gently as I fixed his collar, straighting it out. He looked down at me with calm eyes. He touched my arm softly and leaned in to kiss my forhead. All the rest of the men in the room had left to give the three of us some privacy.

"I'm so happy your safe." I said, and ment it with all my heart.

"Alice, _why_ are you here?" He said, finally getting serious.

"I..I wanted to make sure you were okay." I stumbled over my words a little. "I want to help."

He almost cut off my words. "With _what_ Alice?"

"All of this. Everything. I want to help in the hospital. Any way I can." I said after clearing my throat, trying to be confident.

Because I knew my brother. I knew what he would say.

"No. Absolutly not."

I wanted to explain to him. I wanted him to know what Rose had told me. She was the one that made everything so much clearer to me. "Emmett-"

"No! I wont have any of it! Your going back."

"Its already been decided. Mother and Father know where I am, they know I'm with you. What else is there for you to decide _for me_?" My last words making it clear that it wasn't his decision. It never was.

He swallowed, not knowing what to say. Rose put her hand on his shoulder, "Emmett." She said softley and gently, making him calm down just a little.

His voice was still hard. "I won't let you stay. It's too dangerous."

"Father told me it was my duty, as is it yours."

"Father_..Father?_ He has absolutly nothing to do with this! Because we are here and he_ isn't_! _He doesn't make this decision for you! I do!" He _finally started yelling. Rose took her hand off of him, probably understanding what he was going to do.

He paced and walked with his shoulders rigit in place. When Emmett got like this, there was only one thing I could do. Keep quiet until he realized he was yelling at his sister. He never did often, an amount I could count on my fingers. But when he did, apart of me still wanted to cry. I've never taken lightly people, especially Emmett, yelling at me.

"I won't have this! I won't have _any of it!_ You have to be safe! It is _my duty_ to make sure you stay that way!"

Rose was silent and remaind that way through his entire ramble. I never knew if she had seen him like this. But she was didn't make a sound, never flinching.

After he gained control of himself and stopped. He looked at Rose and suddenly his anger haulted in it's tracks. He saw Rosalie's dead pan face and must have known the face and it looked like he was scared to death of what he had done. "Rose.."

She looked in his eyes, straight in them. Spoke only a few words in what I would have said in a lifetime trying to convince him I could do this.

All she said was. "She is here. We need help. _All of us go through this together_. Men or women. This war invovles us all. Even if you sent her home you couldn't protect her from anything. She needs this expierence. You left home for war for your own reasons and so did she."

Emmett licked his lips and his breathing came through his nose. He finally said, "Okay, All right. You can stay." That was all I needed to here. Even though I didn't need it, I was happy he wanted me here. "

But I'm keeping a close eye on you. _Both_ of you." His eyebrow went up at Rose who gave a hint of a smile.

"Are you angry Emmett?" I asked softly.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No. No, not at you. Never at you." He said. "Just the situation. The fact were both here away from home and all of us are in this postion." He gave me a tight smile and put his arm around Rose's waist.

Rose looked up at him and kissed him right on the lips. It was a soft, but passionate kiss that made me blush being there. They were in love, it was obvious and They weren't afraid to show it.

I found Emmett. And now I would have a sister to go along with it. Tomorrow I would learn how to be a nurse. I prayed with all my might I would learn quickly.

Seeing Emmett and Rose together made me want what they had. I wanted to have another person with me through all of this. When we left the room to go back to our quarters, I told Rose. She grinned at my question and said, "There are six hundred men going in and out of this Fort. There are always at least two hundred men here at a time. I believe the odds are in your favor Miss Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Done with one more chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I now have discovered that this is the only story where I have written in one day AND enjoy it! Most of the time I dont have a computer with me and write it all on my Ipod..so I have to rewrite it. This time it went straight from my brain to the computer! I hope you loved this chapter and LOVE Emmett's character.<strong>

**Okay, one thing I must say is that I have NO idea what Jame's last name was in the actual Twilight series. I made his last name Hunter for one of two reasons. 1. It works with his name well to me. 2. In Twilight he is the tracker/hunter and is obsessed with the hunt. So I found "James Hunter" appropriate! Tell me what yall thought of his name! :) Thanks for reading!**

**_Reviews would be lovely. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone to my first official day of Summer! *Crowd Applauses*! I'm so excited! How is everyone today? **

**I was so happy for reviews! But you don't have to worry! Jasper is on his way! I was trying to go slowly, I want this to be one of my longer stories... But Jasper will be introduced! Pinky promise! :) **

**I don't have much to say about this chapter..It is mostly self explanitory. This is my "Wing it" chapter, I really don't have a plan at this moment. BUT, I know I'm going to be introducing new characters! :) YAY! **

**Again, thank you so so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me! :) Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

><p>My jobs were simple. Since I was new, my jobs were less complicated than say, Rose's who had been here for eight monthes.<p>

I met a man named Thomas William today. He said he and about ten other men had been caught up in an small Indian raid. "This area," He told me, "Is highly infested with those savages." He also said while I was cleaning his smaller cuts and rewrapping them that they try to steal ammunition constently. "The rough terrain keeps them at bay though." And gave me a small smile. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen on a man. He said thank you many times for the small things I did for him.

The one thing that I will never forget though, is what he asked for last.

He looked up and spoke so softly I almost missed it, "Miss Alice? May I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you write a letter for me? It's for my wife, Mary. I was supposed to get a letter from her, I haven't gotten one. I would just like to get a letter to her and I can't write with my arm." He glanced down at his hand in the sling. "Will you write one for me?"

My heart went out to him and I wanted too immeadiatly. I wasn't sure it was my place though, the last thing I wanted was to be breaking rules so sternly set in place for us. I looked at Rose who was right beside me preparing a meal for another man. She smiled and nodded, saying it was perfectly acceptible. I immeadialy found something to write with and stationary. I sat right next to him and asked him what he would like to say. His note to his wife went like this:

_My dearest wife,_

_You must not worry about me. I am well. I am laying in a hospital bed with very minor wounds compared to my fellow brothers laying beside me. You must no by the penminship that I am not writing this letter. A nurse named Alice Brandon is writing for me. My hand I would write to you is in a sling for now. _

_My dear Mary, words will never be able to say how much I miss you. I have much time to think while being in this bed and I never fail to think about you. I pray every night you are safe. At night, I have dreams of seeing you again and being home where time moves in a way it doesn't here. I long to leave this place like rain longs to leave a cloud. My love for you never fails at any day passing. Sometimes I sit here and smile thinking of memories I have shared with you. I think of your sweet face and your lovely smile. Although I deserve no mercy, I hope you will forgive me for any pain I have made you bear or faults I possess. For I never wish to cause you grieve. But now, knowing I have, I want you to know I am truely sorry. My love for you burns my soul while I am away and my chest aches from emocions inside of me._

_I need to know how you are. Tell me every thought you have had in my absence. Whether it be good or whether it be bad. I can't hear your voice so far away, so speak through your sweat letters to me. My dear Mary._

_With every love, Thomas William._

I tried not to let my hand shake while writing. It was the most kind hearted thing I will ever hear. The sound of a man's voice cracking with emocion while writing his wife miles away. It was as if he had been thinking of these words I was writing for him many times, for he spoke them as if a practice speach. He never thought about what he had to say, but he said them with feeling that every man should have for his wife.

I wondered if I would get used to writing letters, I enjoyed it thoroughly and told him to ask me for anything he needed. My confidence was much higher than when I came here. I know understood why we were needed the most. Not just to take care of all these men who were phisically hurt, but to help them emocionally. Rose said nurses were nicknamed, "Angles of the battle field." I never comprehended the full meaning until now.

"Alice? Could I talk to you?" Rose asked me. I noticed the how waringly she said it, as if she were nervous about my answer.

"Yes, whats wrong Rose?"

"Nothing..I don't think. Well, I have a question to ask you and you must be honest with me." She said as we made our way down the porch steps. The heat seemed unbarable this morning. Layers of pettiecoats did not help stay cool. As nurses, we were not made to were hoop skirts. No jewelry was aloud and hair had to be up in a tight bun, no curls. Being here, it seemed uneeded and I was surpised how fast I took it.

"What is it?" I said walking side by side with her to the kitchen. We had to get more meals prepared for supper.

She took a deep breath and started her sentence. "Are you-"

She never finished her question. We were interupted quite abruptley.

Someone had bumped into me. A tall, slinder man in full uniform. He looked at me with starteld eyes. Green eyes that seemed so bright even under his hat. He h ad golden brown, wavy hair that fell just under his chin. I couldn't help but be wide eyed. I had never seen a man who looked like him.

When his voice came out, it was low and still suprised. "I'm sorry mam. I-I wasn't watching where I was headed. Forgive me Miss..?" his eyebrows went up, siliently asking for my name.

I was still in shock, I felt Rose's eyes on me. My face already getting hot, maybe he wouldn't notice because of the heat outside.

"Alice. Alice Brandon."

"Miss Brandon. Please forgive me. I wasn't paying attention." He said respectively.

"No. No it was my fault."

"I believe I am the one who ran into _you,_ Miss Brandon."

"Alice. Call me Miss Alice. And I wasn't watching either."

"Miss Brandon." He drawled, ignoring my request. "If you won't let me apologize-"

"No. I won't for something that was my fault." I was picking a fight. But I didn't want him apologizing for something that was simply not on purpose.

"Then we are at an impass. Please Miss Brandon, it was my fault."

"Why don't we just say it was...an accident on both of our parts."

He narrowed his eyes, and nodded softley. I saw the look he was giving me, as if he was trying to decide whether that was a proper enough statment. "I can live with that. Good day Miss Brandon."

"Good day to you. I...I don't know your name Sir."

"Major Jasper Witlock, mam." He said with his head held a little higher. His mouth turned into a half-smile.

I shifted wieght from one leg to the other and clasped my hands together, "Well, Good day Major."

With a tip of his hat, he left in the other direction toward the stable.

I finally turned around to get back in my origninal position. Rose looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. She then started smiling and said, "Alice, I cant belive you just did that! Couldn't you have just said, "Thats alright?" she laughed and said, "My goodness Alice!"

"It wasn't his fault," I mumbled.

"Oh Alice! I'm so glad your here!" She said and gave me a small hug. "It's nice to have someone to relate too."

"I'm much more thankful to have you here Rose. I didn't have any idea what I was getting myself into, coming here by myself. You have helped me so much."

We kept walking in a comfortable silence. I realized I wasn't just going to have a friend in Rose. I was going to have a sister. After '_Major Jasper Witlock'_ had run into me, I had forgotten Rose had a question.

"What was your question you had to ask?"

"Oh.." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously with her hand. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't mind Emmett and I getting married. I know it was a sprung upon you and I wanted to make sure your okay with him marrying me. I know you don't know me very well."

"Rose of course I am! I have seen the way he looks at you. I have known Emmett all my life, and I have _never_ seen him look at anyone like that. Your much more special than you know, and it would be my honor to have you as a sister." I said with absolute confidence, I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course Rosalie." I smiled at her and she nodded, finally trusting me. I couldn't believe she had any doubts that I wouldn't like her, she had been the nicest person I had talked to this entire trip here.

I glanced back where Major Witlock had made his introduction. I couldn't see him anymore.

"Are you coming Alice?" Rose asked me.

I rushed to catch up to her, I hadn't known she was walking on without me. I glanced back one more. The Major was nowhere to be found. "Oh! Yes..yes I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Can't you just picture Jasper in his uniform? *Swoons* I hope you liked his introduction! Tell me what you thought! Once again, love yall's reviews and thank you again for writing your thoughts! <strong>

**Okay, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but I have part of it already finished and ready to go, so it will probably be soon! :) I think you all will enjoy it! **

**On a side note, if you haven't seen Pirates of the Carribean, you should. It is a very very good movie! :) Phillip and Syrena remind me of Alice and Jasper. I'm just saying.. :)**

_**Reviews would be lovely.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Next chapter up! HUGE Jasper moments coming right up! Tell me what you think! I'm so greatful for all the reviews I have gotten so far! Thank you to everyone who is reading! **

**Glad to see yall liked the previous chapter! Jasper's introduction was supposed to be a fast meeting. You will here much more from him though in this chapter! :) Did you like Thomas's letter? I did my research before begining this story, and it was extremely common for nurses to write letters for those who couldn't do it themselves! I have been to Fort Davis myself actually, and they had to keep ammunition in a separate, small building to make sure Indians wouldn't attack and steal ammunition. Like I said, I want this story to be as historically accurate as possible. Tell me if you have any suggestions!**

**Oh! Before I forget! Thanks for the reviews everyone! And all the people who put my stories on their favoirte's list and alert's. You would be suprised how much confidence I get from all that, it helps with writing alot! :)**

**Okay, enough babbling! Here you are! Next chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked Esme quietly. It was getting dark outside and the men in the cots were starting to doze off. I didn't want to wake any of them.<p>

"Yes Alice?"

"I don't want to bandage his hand incorrectly. Will you make sure I'm doing this tight enough?"

She smiled warmly at me, and gently took the bandage from me. "Oh! Of course, you want to make sure it isn't hurting the wound by being to tight, which would defeat the purpose. But you don't want to make it too loose, because then your wrap may fall apart." She took my arm and wrapped the new piece of cloth around _my_ arm. She was right, it was comfortable, but wasn't going to get too loose and fall off. "This is how it should look and feel."

It sounded easy enough. Thomas told me while I was reading the last book we had to him that he needed his broken arm rewrapped. He had just dosed of to sleep after I had finished the fifth chapter. I grabbed the bandage cloth and as quietly and carfully as I could, unrapped the old cloth on his arm.

It was very bright outside today, as it was every day, the sun shown through the window and it seemed no clouds were in sight for the afternoon. Since this was West Texas, it was like being on the sun itself, _especially_ during summer.

I finally finished covering Thomas's arm. I tried to set his arm down as carfully as possible, I didn't want to wake him. He said he didn't sleep often because he had nightmares. He never told me what they were about, but something told me I never wanted to know. What men see at war, is truly tragic.

"Very good." Esme whispered to me while wakling behind me. I smiled greatfully back at her and whispered a thank you.

I heard the door open to the front door. I heard the loud foot steps of boots walking down the hallway. I heard them stop and I looked to my right to see Jasper Whitlock standing in the doorway. He was quite the sight to see.

He was bruised, dirty and had blood on his forehead. Just as I saw him a few days ago, he was in full uniform that looked raged and certainly need a washing. He looked at me, and pursed his lips together as if he were a child finally getting caught pulling a prank.

"Major Whitlock! Is that you?" I raised a quite the courious eyebrow.

"Hello Miss Brandon." Bowing his head slightly. "I am in need of some...assistance."

"I can see that. Come, sit down." I said touching the back of my hair nervously. All of a sudden I started figiding. Straightning my apron, I got up from my chair beside Thomas and went into the other side of the room where he was.

I grabbed the bowl full of water on the side table and found two wash clothes. I took one bar of soap and went immeadiatly to where he was standing. I came over and sat down. There was a small, twenty-four inch table slightly bigger than a stool. I sat it down in between our two chairs and placed the bowl of water with the soup in it on top. I dipped the small towels in the cool water and scrubbed them with soap.

When I looked up, he had already taken off his coat and was rolling up his sleaves. I was quite intrequed of how he had gotten so filthy.

I squeezed the water out of the wash clothes and touched his wrist gently. I saw him look up at me, startled.

"I need to make sure you didn't hurt your arm." I explained.

He kept looking at me and blinked. "Of course."

"Would you mind explaining to me how you got these cuts?" I said, not looking up from his arm. I saw only two so far, maybe their were more. I couln't see with the grime on him, it was hard to tell what was bruised and what wasn't.

Jasper answer suprised me. "In a fight not fairly played."

I stopped and looked up at him. His jaw was set tightly and he seemed tense. "I see."

"It's not what you think. I was trying to stop it. How many of my men fight over something foolish would astonish you. Perhaps we don't give them enough to do."

"I have noticed their restlessness also." I was now scrubbing the layers of dirt on his arm. His vains showed and his hand was curled in a fist.

"Please try and relax Major. What hurts the most?" I was now completely perplexed. I now figured something else about Jasper Whitlock. He was a man of little words. You had to pry answers out of him, one at a time.

"My chest is sore,its because I got kicked. But it nothing more than a bruise I'm sure." He said, down playing his injuries.

"I must check it after I'm done with your arm."

"Thats quiet alright Miss. Brandon. I am perfectly fine-"

"-and I want no discussion about it. Am I clear?" Looking up at him, I wasn't about to let him walk out of here without making sure he was completely taken care of.

He spoke softer this time. "Yes mam."

I felt his eyes on me when I lightly put my hand on his small cut. I knew he would think nothing of it, but I knew better. I had seen many men walk out with a small, but open cut and came back in a few days later with a infected gash. Leaving it open was also not an option. It need to at least be wrapped with a cloth...

"How are men in the hospital, Miss. Brandon?"

"I was lucky enough to have most of the men I was assigned to take care of ready to leave the hospital room. It is very bittersweet for me. I was extremely grateful most had minor injuries, but I selfishly hate to see them go. I have only been here for a little more than a week and have been welcomed with warm smiles from the men I help. They are very wonderful and I am happy to know all of them." I smiled at him, he returned it.

I loved his smile, I had never seen it before. It seem to match his eyes, it was gentle and it was as if he were finally relaxing.

His cut was now wrapped and his arms were now clean of all the grimey soil. "I must take care of that scrape on your forhead." I said almost to myself. I finally realized how comfortable I was talking to him. He had a way about him that made me very comfortable.

He frowned and lifted his hand to his head and touched it softley, he looked down at his hand and saw the blood on his finger tips. "I didn't even feel that. I had no idea I was bleeding."

I stood up, he started to get up with me. "No no, thats alright, stay in your seat." I laughed slightly, "I won't be able to clean it if your standing." He slowley sat back down. I gave him a soft smile, sypathyzing with his refiened ways. I got the soapy rag and pressed out most of the water one last time. I gently pulled back his hair beside his head and cleaned the corner of his forhead.

After all the dry blood was cleaned off, I set everything, soap and rags, into the bowl and moved all of it agaisnt the wall. When I turned around to face him, he had lifted up his shirt to find a blue and black bruise on his upper abdomen.

"Oh! How did it happen again?"

"I grabbed one Matthew's shoulder and he yanked me down on instint, I was kicked somewhere in the process."

"Are you going to punish them?"

"No." He stated, tucking his shirt back in. "They were already punished enough. There should be more that look like I did when I first came in here soon. I'm not sure where the all are. They are all new recruits, and rookies arn't quite prepared for what is in store for them. In a way, it's preparing them for training. They will be sore in the morning and might as well get used to it."

"If they need anything, tell them they can always come here. As I said earlier, we now have a lot of room."

"How is Thomas? Thomas William? Hasn't he been here for some time? I was there when he fell of his horse when the Indians attacked and he broke his arm."

"Yes, he is getting better. He is sleeping better than he used too. He is quite fond of us reading to him. We all take shifts, but were running out of books. Now we are telling him poems we know by heart. I think he is so desperate we might read him Little Women." I laughed, I had read the book before and liked it. But I wasn't sure how much a man would be intrested in it.

He pulled on his coat. I reminded myself to ask him why he was dressing in full uniform when it was simply to hot to do so, I saved the question for another time. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes mam. Thank you for all your help."

"Anytime Major-wait-which would you prefer? Would you like to be called by your full title?"

He put his hat on and lifted his head like the day I had met him. "Call me whatever you would like, Mrs. Brandon."

I stood in silence as he walked outside, which was now getting the last bit of sunrise. I turned around and smoothed out my apron once more.

I finally whispered my answer to the doorway, who would be the only one to here it. "Good day, _Jasper_."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! What did you think? Tell me your favorite part! :) <strong>

**More chapters to come!**

_**Reviews will be lovely! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people of the universe! How are you? This chapter is going to be a long one! So brace yourselfs! :) I hope you loved last chapter! Edward and Bella will soon become much more prominate in later chapters. Maybe the next one. **

**I have had this chapter written for awhile, I had to tweek some of it. Editing is one of my favorite things to do! Because then I feel like I have really well written story! But we will let you decide that.. ;)**

**I don't have much else to say... So here you go! Chapter 5! Ah! I'm so excited!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Work went by slower now.<p>

It seems that everyone was getting more and more restless. The days dragged on, getting up so early was not helping our case at all. Knowing the people here helped, knowing about people you saw passing by made me feel more comfortable. When walking around though, I couldn't help but notice the dead pan, seemingly bored faces everyone had.

Although, I never for got Major Whitlock and his visit. He had been right, there were quite a few more men who came in looking very similar to him as hours passed. I thought about my meeting him often, it was so..unusual compared to others. I remembered his hard as steal face bouring into my mine. His eyes that were so intence yet so alive that I couldn't ingnore them. He seemed to have a busy look about him. But also, one of the most handsome men I will ever meet, I'm sure of it.

"I am sick and tired of getting up before the sun!" Jessica, who I had met on my first day here. Would not stop her consistent complaints about our circumstances. It was bad enough to be away from home. But we were all going through this together, there were many people who had it worse of than us this very moment. So Rose and I, not to mention the rest of the women in our housing area had kept our thoughts to ourselves, but I think Rose had simply enough of her grumbling. She had kept her mouth quiet until all had left the room except us.

"The nerve of that women astounds me!"

"Rose?" I interuppted as I asked Rose something while lifting my head.

"Yes?" She looked up from taking the sheets of the bed. Despite how the morning had started, she seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Her thick blonde hair was down at the moment, for it was morning and she hadn't braided it yet, and I finally saw how long her hair was. It went down to almost her waist, but didn't simply hang there like a wet rag but flowed down in perfect waves on her back. When she walked around to room in moved as if it were as light as a cloud, as if _she _was walking on one herself. I could see why Emmett had chosen her. She seemed to be perfect.

"How did you and Emmett meet?"

She smiled softly, not even showing her teeth, "Well, It is a long story, especially when I tell it. But I suppose if you don't mind it, I'll just start from the begining."

"I came here two monthes before Emmett did, so I already had friends and had even met a few men I was intrested in... now that seems so long ago..." Her voice faded a little. "I...I had met another man named Royce King. He seemed to wonderful to be around I was so taken by him and the way he presented himself. You see, I was raised in a house hold where appearences counted a great deal more than anything else. It didn't matter how you _felt_ about a situation, as long as everything _looked appropriate_." Her perfect face grew hard and her tone changed from being tranquil to resentful.

Something I knew a lot about.

"So when I saw how many peopole respected him, how many people said how he looked at me differently than any other women I-" She stopped abruptly, almost like a ticking grandfather clock that skips a one second.

"I naively thought that ment he loved me. I wanted us to have a love that_ just_ wasn't for people to see, but for me too feel. I wanted to understand more about how I felt, I had been very shallow when I came here. I understand that now. _Now_ I understand the look his eye wasn't love, but lust. The two are very very different. I found out too late that Royce King did not love me, but wanted to take advantage of my innocence."

I didn't want her to go on. She looked upset. "Oh Rose.."

"No, no it's alright. He never got the chance, but came very close." She went on, never making eye contact. "I was up in the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep at all. I had walked outside to get some air, it was extremely humid that day and inside was like an oven. I remember sitting on the rocking chair outide and closing my eyes. I hadn't seen anyone outside and the light was just starting to shine. I stood up was going to walk back and as soon as I touch the doornob I felt someones hands around me. When I screamed he put his hand over my mouth.."

_*Flashback*_

_Royce shook me by my shoulders and I felt the hot tears already welling up in my eyes. _

_"Shh! Be quiet Rose! If you don't shut up I'm going to have to be rough and I know you don't want that do you?" He grabbed my neck and looked right in my eyes. I knew he was drunk. It smelled as if he had bathed in it. His hands were rough around my throat and they felt dirty . I thought being silent would be my best option considering the position I was in. _

_"Royce please!" My voice cracked, my throat was on fire.. "Why are you-"_

_"I want you Rose." He gave me a crooked, movelvalent grin. "Can you blame me? A women like you shouldn't be all alone. You need a strong man to guide you. Look at you, you feel asleep on the porch outside, someone could hurt you. Thats why I'm here, to make sure noone else touches you. Only me.." _

_His hand slid down to my waist. I winced and knew I couldn't be silent any longer. I bit his finger that was on my mouth as hard as I could._

_He yanked his finger away and I thought I heard a growl coming from deep in his throat. He grabbed his hand and I saw that I made it bleed I had bite it so hard._

_"Such an insolent little women. You need to learn your place. Is that it?"_

_I remember shutting my eyes tight. I thought he was going to slap me. I was bracing myself for the sharp pain on my cheek that never came. I remember his hands immeadialty being dragged away from me. Adrenaline made my eyes snap open and I saw a large man who had his arm around Royce's neck, choking him._

_"Royce! What are you doing to her?"_

_"Emmett! Get off me!" _

_The man named Emmett kept his position. Keeping him away from me. I saw Royce being slowly being set on the floor, unconcious._

_"Mam. __Did he hurt you? _

_Miss..are you alright?_

_Mam?..."_

_*End of flashback*_

"I had heard that strong voice clearly. It wasn't Royce's though. I felt a sudden exaustion roll over me as I slid agaisnt the wall to the porch floor. His voice was the last thing I heard. It was a very..unconventional meeting. After that Emmett was always very kind to me, he made me laugh." She ducked her head down and smiled sheepishly. "It didn't take very long to know that he loved me. The look in his eyes were different. So you see Alice, sometimes you have to take the wrong path, to even know a right one exists."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't imagine something like that happening to me. I don't think I would be strong enough.

But Rose was. Rosalie was a strong women, a strong person. Anything she said made me admire her even more.

She walked up to me. Her face had a triumphent glow about it. Like she knew my thoughts, she said, "Sometimes you have to take the path that will make you stronger, sometimes you have to take the path you know will help your heart heal. I knew choosing Emmett would heal my heart, but not in the ways I expected at al."

"But how did you know there even was a path?" I asked, going on with her comparison.

"Well, maybe I didn't know there was one at the time. So maybe I didn't have a have a set path, maybe I made one myself."

I nodded and smiled with tears in my eyes. Rose laughed and embraced me. "Oh Alice! There will be _no_ crying this morning! We have the whole day ahead of us!"

I heard the fimilliar clicking of boots on the hard wooden floor.

I saw Emmett standing in the door. He looked relaxed as he leaned against the doorway "Did I hear my baby sister was crying?"

"No, no Emmett. I am fine."

"Are you okay Rose?" He asked with a tinge of angst in his voice.

"Yes. I'm well. How are you Lieutenant?"

He grinned when she used his ranking title. Her own eyes sparkled at the sight of him. We were the only one's in the room at the time. Rose and I had stayed behind most of the women to do some washing of the bed sheet's and pillows.

Emmett wrapped his hands around her and kissed her forhead softly. I smiled and decided I would give them some privacy.

Before I got to the doorway, I saw yet another figure standing in the doorway. Who stood their again for the second time, dirty and possibly cut up.

_"Major?"_

_"_Hello Miss. Alice. _I am in need of help, if you arn't busy."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you LOVED this one! Did you love what Jasper said? He said Miss ALICE! AHHH! He is such a gentlemen! :D<strong>

**How did you like It took me awhile to write it! Their conversations are something I try to make as perfect as possible. They are one of the things I think are the most important! :) They have always been my favorite, ever since I first read Twilight. **

**Ive been working on a new story where Maria comes back. I'm not sure if it's good enough to put up the first chapters. Even though she was cruel and sort of evil. Without her, no Jasper right? I also believe there are two sides to everything and I think I will be exploring her reasoning for the things she did and will do.**

**What do yall think? **

**More chapters to come!**

_**Reviews would be lovely! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTICE: EDITED on 6/29/2011! Not drasically, but I added a few details, and expecially after "_Not to mention my hair is a mess." _**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! :/ I had a huge writing block. So many ideas! So little time in the day! I have been working on another story for awhile. Sometimes a small break makes the writer's ideas flow on the page! **

**AHH! HUGE MOMENT in this chapter! Please read and review on what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jasper Whitlock! What on earth are you doing, getting this filthy! You must be able to keep your men in line better than this!"<p>

He was silent, and simply did what he always did when he saw me. Cocking a sideways grin, laughed stiffly and rolled up his sleaves so I could access the damage.

We had grown slightly more comfortable with each other as he came in for what seemed like scheduled meetings. We had light, but interesting conversation's and I had grown to actually look foward to him coming in.

For once, Jasper spoke first. "I talked to the General this morning. I told him about the mens restlessness and that they need to...destress."

"Really? Did he take that information lightly?" I spoke while trying to concintrate. I couldn't look up at his face at the moment while I washed my hands in the wash bowl before touching his arms.

As days went by, I felt my mother's voice ordering me around lessen. Being on my own, trying to find my _own_ place in this world seemed to make her hateful comment's fade away. My parents had always been hard on me to be on my best behavoir and being away from home helped me realize I didn't always need to look people in the eye or speak in barley above a whisper. I didn't always need to be politically correct, proper, or clean cut.

"Actually, he agreed easily to a party on Friday evening." Major Witlock said smoothly.

"A party? Is that even allowed?"

"Yes. I think it would help. We are not in line of fire in any sort of way. So having a small celebration would be appropriate since Mrs. Hale and your brother are having a wedding on Thursday. It would almost be like an after party."

I got over to him, sat down next to him and touched his arm gently. He looked up at me, this time, he wasn't startled this time. His eyes seemed to burn into mine and I couldn't look away. I felt his warm, large hand touch mine and he ran it down to his wrist. He didn't speak for a few moments.

When he finally did speak, it was low and still gentle. "This is where it hurts."

I was still slightly winded for some reason. I could understand why I felt that way. "Alright." I almost breathed.

I scrubbed his arms. No cuts, maybe one bruse on his wrist, nothing like the first time he came in.

He put his hat on and walked to the doorway. "Good day Miss. Brandon."

"Miss. Alice." I corrected him.

He looked up at me, nodded once and finally excepted the way he should have always said my name. "Miss. Alice then. Good day Miss. Alice." and walked out rather quickly.

"How a man does that much in a week I will have no idea!" I said, walking over to Rose.

"What do you mean?" She said, her eyebrows creased and her arms crossed over her apron.

"Well, has to get in so many fights and skirmishes I suppose. How he has that much free time..."

"Don't you see Alice? I thought you had figured it out. He is doing all of this on purpose!" She said, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Doing..what on purpose Rose?"

She rolled her eyes as if it were clear as crystal. "Isn't it obvious? He is getting into these little rumbles just so he can get filthy and maybe have a cut or two when he walks in. All of that so he can come back and see you. It's an exuse to come visit you Alice!"

"Oh Rose, don't be silly. Why on earth would he..." I stopped when Rose grinned giddily and leaned in closer to me.

I was still dumbfounded when she finished, "He fancies you Alice. I can see it."

"Rose! Of course he doesn't! That's absurd!"

"Doesn't what?" Emmett walked in the middle of our conversation. Looking to his new bride for an answer.

"Major Jasper Whitlock fancies Alice!" She churped.

Emmett blinked, and must have been absolutly floored by the thought. He wasn't angry, but a perhaps little confused. I couldnt quite place his reaction when he raised an eyebrow and said, "Does he now? Do you fancy him back little sister?"

"No! Absolutly not! Rose is...getting a head of herself." I protested. "There is not one way on God's green earth that he thinks of me in that... _way_." My voice got smaller. "It's just simply..." I stopped, out of breath and wanting this conversation over. Both of them, at the same time_, _lifted there eyebrows in ammusement when I couldn't think of a word to describe this papostrous idea my sister-in-law and come up with.

"Impossible!" I seethed. Both of them smiled at me and begun to laugh at me. I drew a quick breath in and my face got hot as Rosalie said. "Oh! Don't worry Alice. We will keep it a secret from him! But I'm sure he already knows his own feelings for you!" She giggled to my dismay. I had enough of there joking.

It _is_ impossible. Absolutly out of the question. I convinced myself through the whole day. But the more I thought about it, the more the idea became real to me.

What if he had done all of this just to see me? I mean I'm sure I wasn't his first pick out of any group of women here for...

_No Alice! Don't even think about..._

Friendship. Courtship. _Marriage._

I blinked. Slightly light-headed at the thought of getting married, or even becoming friends with him. Where we friends already? Could I even marry a soldier with any type of permission from my parents? Surley with Emmett being one they became more acceptable with the thought of me being with one...

"Miss. Alice?" I heard a vioce coming from the doorway.

I looked up and saw him. Jasper standing there. He spoke quickly, "Sorry to bother you again. I forgot my pocket watch. Do you know where it is?"

I steaded myself and said. "Yes over there on the chair. I'm sorry I should have known to given it to you before you left."

"That's quite alright." He said, picking it up. "I must be going though, I have a another meeting with the General in just a moment."

"Well, I hope to see you soon then." Suddenly feeling forward with my feelings.

His eyes seem the a bit wided in suprise as he said. "As do I. Perhapps at the party?"

"Yes, I will be there."

He nodded "Thank you for all of your help." and went out of the door.

I looked there for a long time. He seemed to leave so quickly most times. I never felt like I got a propper goodbye. Maybe I simply wanted him to stay longer.

"Alice! Will you help me get the table cloth fixed for the table over there, it got a rip in it yesterday and we need everything in perfect condition for the celebration."

"Yes. Yes of course. Still thinking about Jasper's comment._ " As do I. Perhaps at the party?"_

_He would see me at the party. Oh! What would I wear? I would need to wash my bonnet and fix the hem on my skirt. Not to mention my hair is absolutly a mess._

I stopped thinking about it for now. Rose was right, everything had to be perfect for the party, not to mention her and Emmett's wedding.

"So Rose, are you excited to be wed to my brother?"

She smiled and nodded. "Very ready." She picked up the table cloth and sat in the rocking chair with the large sheet in her hands. "Could you hand me the sewing kit?"

"What about a dress Rose? I'm sure we could make something in time!"

"Its much to soon a date, we would have to work day and night and waste fabric! I don't need a gown for my wedding."

"Yes, but don't you want one?" I asked slightly puzzled.

Easily shaking her head, she answered. "I have had many lovely dresses. For dances and parties my mother and father have thrown. I'm sure I looked nice. But Alice, I'm getting married. Emmett loves me every single day in black or brown, non printed, dresses. He will love me in it on our wedding day too."

I nodded slowly, understanding. The more I listened to people here, the more I knew this war was changing us. Maybe we don't realize it yet, but we learn from our mistakes. I wasn't sure if this war was a mistake, but I knew we were in the process of become stronger and wiser_. _ America was a now separted. We were the Confederate States of America. But one day, I hoped we would all see we were stronger together. One nation. Together.

For now, we were wounded apart, but we were strong enough to heal. Strong enough to see the error of our ways.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sighs* Poor Alice. Now she's worried about how she looks! But Jasper already thinks she's beautiful! AHH! Rose and Emmett are going to be married! :)<strong>

**Hope you loved it! **

**Please review! :) I will be gone on a trip and wont be able to update. But don't worry! Updates will happen soon enough!**

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update...I had to do some rearranging and editing so the story turns out as planned. Sometimes you get ahead of yourself and the story takes a life of its own! :)**

**Here you go! :) Read to your hearts content! **

* * *

><p>We were getting ready for the party all week. It was two days away, and everything was almost prepared. We cleared the large dining hall for the dance hall, there was not one item that didn't look brand new. The table clothes were pure white with lace trimming, all the women got the best dress they had and made sure nothing needed sewing or patching up. Many of the men brought there shoes for us to scrub the mud off of and asked for small razors for shaving. Everyone was anxious enough for Friday evening.<p>

For some reason, when I thought of the party, I immeadiatly thought of Jasper Whitlock. Butterfly's swarmed in my stomach just thinking of being in the same room as him again. I was never this nervous, but ever since Rose said he fancied me every time I saw him I'm sure my face turned one-hundred shades of red.

I convinced myself not to be so childish about it. I was a lady. I was a Confederate nurse in Fort Davis, Texas. If a man was interested in me I would either graciously decline his offer or graciously accept...

_Not that he offered._ I told myself, even shaking my head at the thought. A_nd why on earth would he? He is the Major in the Texas Calvary..._

"Alice. Where is Rose?" I saw a figure standing up from a chair in the back coner of the room. It was Emmett. He walked swiftly to me, almost urgently.

"She should be back in a few moments. Why?"

"I just have some people she will like to know is here." He said uneasily.

I looked up at him, "Who? Who is here Emmett?"

Our conversation flew out of his mind as he he saw his fiance walking through the room.

_ "Rose! _You will never guess who is here."

_"_Who, Emmett?" She asked softly with a ease and leasure look about her.

_"Your parents."_

Her relaxed figure_ snapped _straight_. _Rose face was pale, the natural bright color in her cheeks was now pure white. I heared her breath catch in her throat at his words.

"W-What?"

"There just inside the next room. I led them in there, there waiting for you to come in and see them."

All her confidence seemed to rush out of her in the one moment. Her voice was just as unsure. "What? How-how did they get here? I didn't invited them to come."

Esme, who had been in this room all morning asked, "Did you not write them a letter to come for the wedding?"

"No." Rose stated uneasily. "I haven't written any letters to them at all."

Esme paused, and said reluctantly, "That might explain it. Don't you think they would worry about you? Perhaps they came to see you were safe."

Rose now had a new look about her. A look that was determined, freshly harsh and angry. "_No,_ _they_ _didn't_."

Emmett walked over to her "What do you want me to do? What do you _need_ me to do for you? Should I tell them your not here?"

"I didn't even know they were coming. I-I'm not prepared. I never even expected for them to do this."

Rose looked at Emmett with a torn expression. I saw tear's fighting in her eyes. Emmett's face was now almost in a panic. "What's wrong Rose? Tell me what you need."

Her voice came out so weak and fragile I hardly recognized it. Rose never spoke in such a way before, "They will ruin _everything_."

My brother still looked skeptical, and tried to lighten the situation, as he always did. "Oh Rose, I don't think thats really the case. They're your parents, don't you want them here for this?"

"You don't understand Emmett, they won't like me_. _They never have! They won't want like the wedding or anything else here!"

"Rose..." Emmett said, now holding her face in his hands. He kissed her forhead gently and looked down at her lovingly. "They love you, that's why there coming. Of course they like you. I suppose it's good there here. I wasn't going to marry you without your father's permission." He chuckled, still stroking her face.

Rose looked at Emmett in the eyes for the first time during the conversation, while one single tear fell from her face.

Rose has never cried before, at least not in front of me.

I had never realized it, but in that moment I realized every person has a weakness. No matter how strong they seem.

Every person has a breaking point.

"Now Rose, your in front of a men and just look at you! Such _filth_!"

Then walked in a women who looked like she should be at a ball of the most formal and luxurious kind. She was covered in lace and silky fabric. Her bright, lavender dress had not one wrinkle that I could see. The large hoop under her skirt made her waist look unbelievably small. She wore a large hat that was placed on top of her think blonde hair. It didn't have the same shine as Rose's, but you could tell where she got some of her spell binding looks.

Rose, however, come up with a her personality _all_ on her own.

"Rosalie, What in the heaven's name are you wearing?" Her mother fiddled with the plain fabric in her hand from Roses dress.

"It's a dress, mother." Rose said curtly. I blinked and looked up at her upright, bold comment.

Her mother squinted at her, now annoyed at what she thought a inadequate answer. "_Hardly_. Where are the clothes you came with?"

"I am not allowed to wear them."

"Well, they certainly do not do you much justice! Well, no matter! How are you my dear?" Her mother asked, and for some reason I felt didn't mean the question to be answered. She gave Rose a small hug while speaking.

"Fine, mother. It's lovely to see you and-"

"Good, good darling! I've been wonderful! But you know, this war has just been such an disruption in our lives! You just wouldn't believe the trouble we have had at home!"

I felt my heart stop at her display of utter bordeom toward our own civil war. It was an insult to my Brother fighting and the rest of the soldiers fighting for our rights. My heart swelled with anger and I felt a desperate need to step in and give that women a piece of my mind.

My hands gripped the bed railing I was standing beside as she continued her blatent display of unappreciation.

Your father's business's partners can't understand it! They talk for hours about how this war is affecting the slaves cooperation!"

"Really?" Roses voice was small. I had noticed all her confidence had vanished when she knew her parents had come.

"Yes darling, it's dreadful! Speaking of your father, where is he..._Arther_?" She called loudly behind her.

In walked a man with a simple, but elegant suit on, not nearly as lavish as his wife's. He was thin, tall had a brown mustache. Had deep tan you could tell that he had worked a lot outside for years to get. He took of his hat when he saw Rose and all the rest of us in the room. "Rosalie! How are you darling?"

"Father! How are you?"

Rose greeted him differently than she had her mother. Her face actually lit up at the sight of him. She hugged him immeadialty after she saw him.

"So happy to see you! You look even more beautiful than when you left!"

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Daddy." Rosalie said laughing.

"What? There isn't a thing wrong with you." Mr. Hale said with absolute seriousness. You could tell he had a connection with Rose that his wife did not.

"Now! Who is your husband to be, Rose?" Mrs. Hale snapped. "I expect you to be more excited than this! You look absolutly exausted, and your hair is in knots! How could you let yourself go like this?"

"Alice? Where is Emmett? He was just here..." She asked me, now looking nervous all over again.

"I'll go get him." I said quickly and walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Emmett?" I called.

"Yes?" Emmett answered from a few doors down. I found him standing against the back wall with is hands in his pockets.

"Why did you leave? Rose is looking for you."

"Oh, I thought she might want to meet with them alone first. I didn't want to introduce myself without Rose's permission. I didn't know how much she wanted to tell them."

"Well, come on! She needs you. She is wound tighter than a spring."

Emmett nodded and walked with me quickly into the next room.

When she saw Emmett and I coming through the door, a look of relief came upon her face. As if she had been saved from certain death.

"Mother, Father, this is Emmett Brandon. I will be married to him by the end of this week." Rose said curtly, her hand went around Emmett's arm, almost protectivly. I could tell Rose was choosing her words carfully, making sure her mother knew there was no option. Emmett and Rose were going to be husband and wife, no matter Mrs. Hale's opinions.

Her mother looked at my brother with a skeptical, anylizing eye. She squinted her perfect blue eyes and looked him up and down.

Emmett didn't seem to be very worried, maybe because he _knew_ that he didn't look his best, none of us really did. Emmett always took things like this in stride, there was no sence in fretting about something that would never change. We would have to where patched up dresses and dirty aprons, and Emmett would where a worn out, faded uniform. That was the way it was. We accepted it.

Mrs. Hale, however, did not.

"I see, and how old are you, Mr. Brandon?" She said shortly, and said each word with a determined maliciousness. Rosalie looked at her mother with a stern glare in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to tell her to show some respect for what would be her son-in-law. But would never saying a word, Rose simply stood closer to Emmett, a silent reminder she was supporting him.

"Twenty three, mam."

"I see..." She said again, still looking at him with a demeaning eye. Then, turned her attention to me. "Who are you, my dear?"

"Alice Brandon. I am Emmett's younger sister, mam." I said proudly. "It's lovely to meet you." I looked her straight in the eye as I spoke, letting her know I wasn't intimidated by her.

She changed stances, her head lifted up in what seemed to be...respect? She took my hand gently, "Well, aren't you just adorable! A lovely girl like you should have a husband. Are you married?" She asked suddenly.

I laughed nervously, I had never been asked a question like that before. "No mam, I'm not."

"Well, I don't see how. Your a lovely young lady." Giving me a smile. For a moment I smiled back, trying to be polite. But getting a compliment from a women who said that she was 'having trouble at home' because of this 'disruption' of a war, made me sick to my stomach.

"May I speak with you alone, Emmett?" Mr. Hale asked calmly. It wasn't meant to be rude or intimidating. He just wanted to talk to my brother in private. Probably so he could get to know

Emmett nodded and said, "Yes sir, of course."

Both of them walked outside to have a talk. I was quite interested to hear what Mr. Hale had to say, but I assumed I would never here it. A conversation between two men that needs a walk outside is enough for me not to ask many questions.

It wasn't quiet for long. Her mother opened her mouth and started barking orders. "Are you going to show me around Rosalie? I would like to know where your staying, where the wedding will be taking place and the ceremony after! It is simply to hot to be taken place outside, the dust is wretched out there. Have you even found a dress yet?"

Then, something quite memorable happened. I will never forget it as long as I live.

Major Whitlock walked in with the General Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. They seemed to stroll in, as if walking through a gallery of some sort. I had never seen the General before up close. He had short, blonde hair and was a tall, slender man. General Cullen and Esme had there arms linked as if he were escorting her somewhere.

Then there was Major Whitlock. He looked serious, more clean cut now than I had seen him in the past few months. He looked at me in the eyes, and dipped his head slightly. I smiled slightly and nodded back. It had become a ritual every time I saw him, whether it was passing him on the road or when he came to visit men in the infirmary. I saw Rose look at me, and she gave me wink. My eyes grew wide, but smiled at her.

"Hello ladies." Esme said, finding her way into our conversation.

"Hello, I am Anastasia Hale, Rosalie's mother, and you are?"

"Esme Cullen. Lovely to meet you." Esme spoke kindly and grasped her hand softly. "If I may say so I think you have a fine daughter, she is very strong and a very good nurse. Not to mention very kind. You should be proud of her."

Mrs. Hale looked shocked, and blinked a few times at Esme's comments. It made me think about how much her mother really knew about her daughter. She glanced at Rose who was smiling humbly at Esme.

"Yes, yes we are very proud of her." She breathed, almost looking confused.

Rose's eyes snapped to her mother, virtually in shock. I'm sure she had never heard words like that from her mother.

Esme broke the silence. "Did I hear you wanted to be shown around?"

We all looked at her as Mrs. Hale answered. "Yes, yes I did."

"Come with me then."

All of us followed her out the door, it was six o clock' in the afternoon. I stopped, feeling brave enough to speak to Jasper. Asking if he waned to come a long with us.

He looked so relaxed leaning against the wall. I almost thought I was bothering him too ask. He looked up slowly, and thought about it for a moment.

He had a way about him that I admired. He was very old fashioned and treated every person he met with charm. Even though he was quiet, his laugh made me smile every time.

He looked up at me, his mouth turned up in a small smile. Then the butterfly's didn't fail to flutter around in my stomach.

But Jasper nodded, and lifted himself off the wall. Walking up to me, he answered. "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whats the verdict? Hit or miss? Your thoughts are invauleable to me! Thank you for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Good News: Bella and Edward are here! Yay!**

**Better News: Wedding day for Rose and Emmett! Something I think you all have been waiting for?**

**Bad News: Well, read and find out...**

**Haha I love you guys! (: I know ya'll have been waiting for a new chapter for so long! So, without further adieu, here we go!**

* * *

><p>The wedding was going to be beautiful.<p>

Rose, dispite every glare from her mother, was getting married to my brother. Even though I was bias, I tried very hard to understand her mother's perspective. Her father wanted her to be happy, you could see it on his face. His wife was trying to be excepting, but nothing ever seemed to make her more angry than Emmett and Rose courting. I could blame her, but things were different here, things moved quickly and Rose wasn't backing down. She loved Emmett and she didn't need approval. I craved indepence like hers, maybe the truth was I already had it and didn't take advantage of it the way she did.

She slept on curlers the night before. I picked flowers for her to hold when she walked down the isle and a few extra to put in her hair. Her father got her a piece of real silk to tie around her waist that made a bow in the back. She was beautiful, no doubt.

I needed to ask Luitenent Cullen who must be quite the piano player, if he would help us out with the reception and music.

"Edward, you said you can play the piece for her to walk down the isle?"

Bella Swan, whom I had just met and was Edwards wife, said. "Don't let him fool you. He is being much too humble. He can play beautifully."

She smiled at me. I was suprised I hadn't seen her before. She was plain, but not ordinary by any strech of the imagination. She had a strong aura about her, you could tell she wasn't from a very formal backround. She didn't seem to notice Edward's adoring gaze on her. They suited each other very well. I could only hope to find a love these two shared.

"She's exaggerating entirely." He said with his hands up in the air, being at humble as Bella warned. "But I would be happy to be a service, none the less."

"Good, were going to need it." I said, grateful one more thing was off my check list.

I said goodbye, smoothed my dress out, and walked out of building.

Everything needed to be perfect for this. I wish our parents could see him do this, to marry the girl he loves. I had heard of people who could take "pictures", almost like a painting. I wondered if I could find someone who had such a device. Walking out in the open I realized how still the air was, how crisp the day seemed. The day was cloudy, which was actually a good thing. Any type of shade made the weather feel much more confortable.

In the distance, I heard a gun shot. The shouts that followed roared in my ear. Almost immeadiatly, my stomach started to burn, ache, then throb. I gripped my stomach. Looking down, my eyes widend at the sight of blood covering my finger tips. My blue dress now had a blood stain on it. I had never been in so much pain in my life, it was unbearable. The constant hot throbbing from my stomach told me I was in trouble. My body was giving out on me, I gasped as my knees buckled and I fell on to the porch.

"Alice? Alice don't move!" I heard Jasper's voice say. _Jasper. Thank God._

I felt his arms around me. I felt so dizzy..._so tired_.

"Emmett is on his way. We're going to take you to the hospital. Stay awake. Alice look at me!"

I opened my eyes, I had no idea they could be so heavy. There he was, Major Jasper Whitlock, worried green eyes and dark dusty uniform.

"Don't leave." I whispered, closing my eyes once again. Praying to God I would see another day, any day but this. I was going to ruin everything for everyone. Dying on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my brother's life. Would he now have to plan a funeral? That thought was all that was running though my mind as I heard Jasper say, "We need to move her. Ready? One. Two. Three!"

I couldn't think anymore, the pain seem to surge through my body, my viens. The last thing I heard was Jasper's voice saying, "You're going to be okay. Just stay awake Alice. Don't give up!"

Giving into my exhaustion, I closed my eyes. My mind clung to Jasper's voice until I couldn't hear him anymore. Then, everything faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>So...wow. I'm a terrible person. I never update and you come back to read my story to find <em>this<em>. Poor Alice, dying before she can see her brother get married!**

**That was a joke. **

**HA. *****Cricket Cricket* **

_**Anyway.**_

**If I promise to update more often, would that make you feel better? No? Would it make you feel better if I said that the next chapter will be MUCH longer? No? Okay I'm sorry! We need a little extra drama don't we?**

**Review and tell me what you thought? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I promised a longer chapter and a quicker update! I think it had been monthes (If not almost a full year) since I had updated, so last chapter must have been a shock! I'm alive, I promise! I think this is a big improvement! **

**I hope everything goes well with all of you this week, and I hope you had a good day/or night today too. **

**Either way, tell me what you think? **

* * *

><p><em>"When do you think she'll wake up?"<em>

_"I'm not sure. If I had to guess, it might be awhile. She passed out from the pain...her body has been through a lot."_

My stomach throbbed. I grimanced but kept my eyes shut. I already felt dizzy and I hadn't moved a muscle. I tried to remember what had happened, but focusing on who was talking made my head hurt.

_"I can't be more sorry Emmett...I don't understand how this happened."_

_"Sorry? Jasper, you saved my sister. I couldn't be more greatful."_

_"I'm not sure I did anything of value." _I could hear him pause, not quiet sure of his good deed._ "Are you sure she's alright, Mrs. Cullen?"_

_"Very sure, can't you see her breathing? She's just sleeping. If you hadn't of brought her to the hospital like you did, she would have bled out before we could even get to the bullet. She's a living miracle."_

I opened my eyes, just in time to see Jasper say, "She is, isn't she?"

"Jasper..." I said, finally tried to move around in the bed. I gasped, my body was so sore I could hardly move. Instinctivly I grabbed my stomach, making me hiss in a breath.

Jasper tensed in his seat beside me. "Don't try and move, Mrs. Alice." I felt his hands grip mine and move them away from my wound. I watched his eyes widen as a realization hit him. "You must be in pain."

"_Alice_...call me Alice."

I heard him chuckle at me. I was determined to make him be less formal around me. Although the pain was immence, I tried to sit up. My body felt stiff, like I hadn't gotten out of bed for days. Then, I wondered how long it had actually been since I had been out of this bed.

"How long?" I croaked, my throat was dry and my voice almost wasn't regognizable.

"Two days. You've been so still. We thought you would never wake up." Emmett laughed. When I glowered at him, he laughed even louder.

"Here Alice." Rose came back in the room before I realized she had left. Handing me a cup of water and giving me a smile. "We're so glad you're alright."

I smiled back weakly, as if simply waking up was too much for my body to handle. I fought the fatigue as I took a long sip of water and examined everyone else.

I watched as Rose and Emmett joined hands. It all came rushing back to me in that instant.

"The wedding." I whispered.

"Don't worry Alice." Rose looked at me intently. "We didn't have the wedding."

"Because of me." I finished the sentence for her. Even if she didn't say it, I knew that I was the cause. "I did this."

I began to panic. They stopped their wedding because of what happened. Her mother would use any excuse not to have this wedding and maybe that reason was going to be _me. _

I felt Jasper's corse hand over mine. "Stop." He said. It was gentle, but his eyes looked straight into mine so intensly I couldn't look away. "You can't do that to yourself. It was some..." I saw him pause deliberately. He wanted to curse, but it was impolite to do so in front of a women. The fact that he stopped himself didn't suprised me, he was the most gentlemenly man I had ever met.

"..._Indian_. We had the savage prisoner, trying to get answers out of him. He escaped, stole the guards gun. He must have gone mad in that cell all alone."

I saw his face fall and I knew what it meant. He blamed himself for what had happened to me just as I blamed myself for the wedding not taking place. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

Emmett answered this time. "No. Everyone else is fine. All you need to worry about is getting better. I would like to be married soon..." He grinned at Rose. "...but I want my sister with me when I do."

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I can't believe I did this to you."

Rose laughed lightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for Alice. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

There was a silence as I nodded and took a sip of my water. Strangly enough, I didn't feel hungry at all, just exhausted from all that had happened.

"We should let you rest." Esme said. At her order, everyone began to leave.

"W-wait." I stuttered out. I didn't want them to go away, but I also needed to know something. "The indian, what happened to him? You never told me."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, it was brief, but I caught it.

Jasper's voice was as hard as his stare. "We took care of it. You don't need to worry about anything."

I didn't need to ask what that meant, and it didn't help me sleep any better that night.

"Okay, that's enough." Esme said, knowing this wasn't helping me. "We'll let you take a break, we can discuss all this later."

After saying goodbye, they each left the room one by one. Being the last to leave, Jasper stopped at the doorway. "You'll be alright?"

I smiled, "Thanks to you, yes."

He smiled back at me, making my face more flush than it already was. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

Over the course of the day, I had many visitors. Some people I had helped in the hospital came, talking with me for a bit, then would leave just in time for another one to come in. I fell alseep periodically throughout the day. Rose would rewrap and check where the bullet had hit me. I just needed to get better so that life could go back to normal for everyone. I didn't need to take up more space in the hospital.

It was hard to tell how long I would be bed ridden. I wasn't sure how much my body could take much, so I knew this was going to be a slow process. I didn't want to be a burnden, I didn't want to weigh people down with what I needed but couldn't get myself. It would take time to get used to this, but I had to if I wanted to recover.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper and Alice feelings...ugh, so many of them. (: <strong>

**Jasper seems a little more open, doesn't he? He is so cute when he actually gets comfortable with everyone, and I hope that this is the begining of many more chapters. Not that I wasn't going to update _ever_ or anything, I just had quite a big writer's block for this story. Mentally, the images for this story are always very vivid. The characters seem very real to me, so I never wanted to abandon this story, but sort of did anyway, and I'm sorry.**

**So more chapters to come! Hopefully I will continue more reguarlary than I have been. ****I know it's a little slow, but things will pick up the better Alice gets!**

**I love you guys. Thank's for all the support, please tell me what you thought!**

**Wild as the Wind Is**


	10. Chapter 10

**Memories of Love and War fans...I hope you like this. Theres a little bit of Bella and Edward in here as well. (: Please tell me if you want to see more of something, something you didn't like...anything really. **

**This is a huge chapter for Alice and Jasper. *wink wink* and I hope you like alllll the fluff.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready?" Emmett said warily, glancing at Edward who was sitting beside him. "Maybe you should try another time."<p>

"No." I confirmed. "I need to get out of this bed."

I had been in here for what seemed like a lifetime. Perminent bedrest was so frustrating. I never got up to do anything myself. Now I knew a small fraction of what severly injured men had to deal with. I had decided earlier that morning that I would get out of this bed with or without their help.

Rose gave me the same look Emmett had, extremely unsure of my plan. Bella rubbed my back gently, "It's only been a few days Alice. He's right, there's no rush."

"I interuppted one wedding, I won't delay this one any longer." I replied stubbornly. I wanted to at least try walking. I needed to know I was getting better.

Rose nodded, realizing I wasn't going to budge on this. She grabbed one of my hands while Bella held fast to the other.

"One step at a time." Bella said.

Their support was the only thing keeping me standing. My stomach ached terribly. I winced, but was determined to at least _stand_.

"Miss. Hale?" I heard Jasper's voice calling for Rose from down the hall. "Mrs. Cullen want's to see you outsite, details about your parents departure I think."

When Jasper walked into our hospital corridors, he stopped in the doorway, wide eyed.

"Alice..." He said, startled about me being out of bed. "What are you doing? You should be resting..."

"We already tried that." Rose said, giving me a look. She sighed, "Alice wanted to try walking. Jasper, you're stronger than I am, make sure she doesn't hurt herself? I'll go talk to Esme."

Jasper blinked, snapping back into reality at the sound of her order, and began walking over to me. "Of course."

Emmett shook his head, "Rose, don't bother him like that. I'm sure he's busy. Edward and I would be happy to-"

Rose shot him a look, and that was all it took for Emmett to shut his mouth. I gave Rose a pleading look, and she shrugged.

"You would be happy to do it, wouldn't you Major?" She prodded, her large blue eyes looking helpless. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and he gave me a knowing smile. Rose knew exactly what she had to do to get what she wanted.

Jasper nodded, taking off his hat. "Absolutly."

Rose let go of my hand and began walking out. She had moved too quickly. Caught of guard at the loss of her to lean on, I stumbled.

"Alice!" Bella panicked, trying to keep me upright. My legs shook under my weight. I was losing feeling in them.

Both Edward and Emmett stood up, ready to grab a hold of me. Jasper moved fast though, and grabbed my hand before I fell.

Rose gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she had done. "Alice! I'm so sorry, are you okay? I should have warned you..."

"It's alright." Jasper said to Rose and Bella. "I've got her."

I looked up at him and swallowed, feeling a whole new type of weightless.

Rose left after making sure I was okay, and Bella let go of me to stand next to Edward. The light came through the window, masking their faces with a haze of dust that was now highlighted in the room. I looked at Jasper, whose face was inches from mine. The connection I felt with him was incredible, unlike anything I had ever felt.

His grip was strong, and I felt his other hand set firmly around my waist. He wasn't being rough at all yet his grip felt solid. He looked at me with a smile that in that moment I believed could end the war all together, and said, "I've got you."

After a moment, I tore my gaze away from him to look down at my feet.

One step at a time...how hard can it be?

I leaned against him, trying to be as cautious as possible. I could feel four pairs of eyes on me, waiting to see what would happen. I looked over at Emmett, who nodded and gave me an encouraging grin.

Edward took a long drag of his cigar and blew out a long stream of smoke that filled the room with a familiar tabacco smell. Bella finally sat next to him and watched with curiousity.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the world's gravity to fall on me as I took my first step. Jasper kept me upright. I felt the warmth of his body so close to mine as step by step we went further down the long room. It was empowering, yet at the same time exhausting. Jasper helped me across the room, and I a lot of my weight was on him.

"Surely you have something better to do..." I breathed, realizing I was much more tired than I thought I would be. We had gotten to the door way exiting the house. And I thought my knees were numb when I _started_.

Jasper frowned, as if helping me with my pathetic attempt at keeping balance was the best thing he could do with his time. "No. I don't mind at all."

"Good." I said, "Because now we have to walk all the way back."

He laughed, making me smile. "Don't worry, we have all day."

I gripped his hand tighter, "I might take you up on that."

Deep breath after deep breath, small step after small step. It seemed like ages, but we made it back to the end of the room where my bed was. I wasn't excited about getting back into bed or letting go of Jasper's comforting hand, but I was finished fighting my body.

"You did great Ali!" Emmett said and came over to give me a small hug. He led me back so I could take the weight off my feet.

"You must be kidding..." I said as I sat down, knowing Emmett was being sarcastic. Although I winced involuntarily when I sat down, just walking a bit seemed to help the pain lessen.

"He's right. You did fantastic considering what happened to you." Edward said, getting up with his wife. Bella rested her hand on his arm, "I'll come visit you in the morning?"

I nodded toward her, finally allowing myself to rest in bed. "Thank you."

Emmett said he was going to find Rose so he could talk to her about a few things. I imagined they had a lot to discuss. After what happened with my injury, her parents were appauld. They decided to leave before we could even begin to plan another wedding. They were extremely weathy and even with all of the trouble it took for them to get here, they left without caring about what Rose wanted. I could see why she left them for something like this.

Jasper's worried look brought me out of my thoughts. "I feel bad leaving you here alone."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll fall asleep soon." I assured him. "Thank you for helping, I needed to get on my feet."

He grinned, which he seemed to be doing more of around me. "My pleasure."

He picked up his hat, and his boots thunked on the wooden floor. He turned around at the door, as he had done a few times before. But his face was concered.

"Alice. I have a question for you and need you to be honest with me."

I smiled, I always loved it when he started the conversation. "What is it?"

Jasper didn't smile back, though. "Has James Hunter come to visit you? Has he been around you at all?"

I shifted in bed, not expecting that question. It took me awhile to match a face with that name. James Hunter...

It clicked in one instant. The day I found Emmett. He was playing poker._ James. Long blonde hair, tense eyes, smug grin._

"No, why?"

"It's probably nothing. He just...he has a history. I needed to make sure."

History. Of what?

_The way James looked at me that day. Intense was the first word that came to my mind, but it was more than that._

"Jasper." I said, a sudden fear came over me. Rose's story about Royce fashed in my head. "What happens if-"

"Alice." He said. He walked closer to me, resting his hand on mine. The same flow of energy happened again. "I didn't mean what I said, please don't take this seriously. I don't want you to worry at all." He shook his head, feeling guilty for mentioning it.

I didn't say anything. I looked down at myself in the bed, and if my assumptions were true, I knew why he had asked. I was practically imobile, unable to walk on my own let alone defend myself. He was just checking. It didn't mean _anything_.

"How about I come visit you every night and every morning. That way you won't be afraid."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I offered." His voice was steady, confident in his decision. "I'll come over later tonight; Nothing's going to happen to you Alice. I didn't mean to frighten you."

All I could do was nod, still in a daze.

"What can I do to reassure you?" He asked. I was surprised at the shear desperation in his voice. The worry I had never seen before on his face. When I had gotten shot, the panic was different. This was something different and I couldn't place it.

I didn't answer. I only looked at him thinking of all the possibilites of what my nightmares would be like tonight.

He leaned forward, closer even then when he had been walking with me. Less than inches from me, he lifted his head that was level with mine for that brief second and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, feeling the comfort his body close to mine. I didn't know how long, but it felt like too short when the kiss ended.

"He'll have to get through me to get to you." He whispered. "Nothing is going to happen while I'm here. Do you believe me?"

I didn't have to think about the answer to that. "Yes. I trust you."

He stayed there for a moment, and lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. I thought my heart was going to burst through my chest as his hand caressed my face.

Jasper pulled himself away from my hospital bed, "I'll tell Emmett about James as well, though I'm sure he's keeping an eye out for you. I'll come back tonight to check on you."

I smiled at him a little, watching him slip back into his ways of being a soldier. "Goodbye Jasper."

He turned his head, tipped his hat, and smiled back as he walked out the door.

I closed my eyes, feeling the relaxing breeze through the open window. I took in a deep breath, replaying those moments over and over again. I fell back to sleep shortly after. Jasper would be back soon and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a suprise for me as well, I hadn't planned on writing this chapter, but it popped in my head and it was too good and oppurtunity to pass up. Rose ships Alice and Jasper hehe. Emmett is aborable and oblivious...as usual. (:<strong>

**Jasper kissed her. What? *Swoons* But what about James? **

**So, how was it? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I've posted pictures on my profile of what the hospital rooms and the dining hall would look like. I thought ya'll would like a visual. (:**

**As requested. A chapter from Jasper's point of view. More Edward moment's. I really love writing it and I hope you like the change in perspective. **

* * *

><p>I woke up with my head resting at my desk. I rubbed my face, attempting to remember what I had been working on before I leaned over and fallen asleep. Although it was darker outside than usual because of the clouds, my watch said it was just after noon. I hadn't been able to sleep lately with everything going on with Alice. It would make me feel better to see her. I had many nightmares of her, all about the day she gotten shot. I never made it to her in time to save her and would wake up just as the light left her eyes. Sometimes I woke up in a cold sweat, other times I woke up screaming.<p>

I took a deep breath. My first thought was always Alice. I thought about her almost constantly: how small and vulnerable she was, how much I enjoyed her company. I wanted to know what her idea's were on everything because they were so different than my own. But mostly, I thought about how much I loved her. I tried not thinking of her and never seemed to work.

I stood up, grabbed my coat and hat, and locked the door to my office. I would go get something to eat and then go visit her, maybe get her something on the way out. She had been looking weaker lately because of all her time in bed.

I left the office building and made my way to the dining hall. Since it was passed noon not a lot of people were there. James and a few of his friends were at one of the far tables, laughing and carrying on. Edward was at a different table reading a book. He seemed preoccupied though, his attention not really on the words in front of him.

"Afternoon Major." He said respectively as I walked past him.

"Afternoon."

James set his coffee cup down with a thunk and grinned at me. "Well, if it isn't Jasper Whitlock. I haven't seen you in a while."

Edward's head move slightly towards us, a small gesture most people wouldn't have noticed, yet the act let me know he was listening to every word he was saying.

I had never liked James, he had a look in his eye that wasn't natural. It was wild, like he was never fully in control of himself.

"You know me, always busy." I replied casually. I got a piece of bread from the serving table and poured a cup of coffee.

"Mhmmm." James drawled, taking a long sip of his own drink that I was beginning to think wasn't coffee. James and his friends were the only ones who drank during the day.

"Hey listen..." He said. "You're a pretty good shot aren't you?"

I was uncomfortable and tried to avoid answering him directly. "Pretty good."

"We were just about to go shoot some old bottles out back. Want to join us?"

"Sorry, I have to go." I said, wiping my warm face with a cloth. I set my cup down on the table, eager to leave the tension in the room behind me and see Alice, and headed for the door.

"If you're going to visit her..." James started as he stood from the table. I froze, knowing the one person he could have meant. I turned around to see him clear his throat to make smoke come out of his mouth. "She's resting, so you had better not bother her."

I could see the rest of the table stop what they were doing, all eyes looking between James and me. They had good reason to be weary. His face held a tight, satisfied grin.

My voice was grave, every syllable fuming and sharp. "And how do you know that?"

James paused for a moment, giving me a sarcastic look just before rolling his eyes. "She just got shot if you'll remember. What else would she be doing?"

I glared, my hands curled into fists until my knuckles were white. He grinned back, enjoying it.

"Maybe I should go with you to see her." He pressed. "She must get bored in that hospital bed all alone..."

"Don't touch her." I snapped. I could feel my eyes glaze over, my control over my temper lost. I wasn't afraid of him. I would kill him if he laid a finger on her.

"Oh don't act so possessive." He shot back. He lifted his head high, and raised an eyebrow. "Come to think of it, why are you so protective of her? I mean things happen, people get shot, and this is a_ war_ after all. You wouldn't be doing so much for her unless you actually..." He paused as the realization hit him.

He chuckled and took a long, thoughtful drag of his cigarette. When he blew the smoke out, he smirked devilishly.

"I'll be damned. Jasper Whitlock, famous for being cruel, heartless, nothing short of a monster and a nightmare; you feel guilty for what happened to her, don't you?"

I didn't say anything, but my nightmares of Alice dying flashed through my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward get up from his seat and head in our direction.

James squinted his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched. "You care about her."

"Major." Edward said in his usual, civil toan. "Let's go." He walked passed both of us, expecting me to follow.

"Well, this will make everything much more interesting." James said with a casual, yet somehow sadistic laugh. "I thought I was enjoying watching her suffer _before_, but this is too good to be true!"

I flinched, and turned around before I could think better of it. Before I knew it, I had James by the collar and slammed him against the wall. I was inches away from him, my head perfectly level with his. His eyes glimmered with preying anticipation. He wanted me to hit him. He wanted me to get angry, and I was. Alice's safety was all that mattered to me and now he knew it.

"Listen to me very carefully." I said, my voice rising. "If you hurt her, if you talk to her, if you so much as _look_ at her-"

"_Major_." Edward practically snapped from the doorway.

I ignored him. "I will kill you."

Completely confident, James laughed and said. "Only if you can catch me."

My vision became hazy. Nothing else mattered but Alice. Fair skin, rich black hair, soft green eyes, the smile that made everything else in the world no longer matter. I needed to see her. It had become the only thing that would help me gain any real control. I couldn't pin James with what I thought he would do to her, not yet.

When I let him go I rammed him back into the wall, his body shoving into the brick. Too furious to respond, I didn't bother to watch the grin that James would have as I walked out the door.

The rest of the men in the room stood in silence as I walked out. I was still furious, but just being out of the room started to help. The cool air of the evening helped. James and the atmosphere he brought with him made me see red.

"Thank you Edward, really."

He nodded, knowing what I meant. "I was surprised all you did was threaten him."

"Yeah." I said bitterly. "So was I."

"Jasper," Edward began. "this is more than just you feeling guilty isn't it? I mean, I've seen the way you look at her."

I searched for just the right word, but I knew I never would. "She's so..."

"I know." Edward said, "Believe me, I get it."

"I can't let him do this. I know it was him with the other's last time. He's killed before, I _know_ it."

"That a big assumption, Jasper."

"Look me in the eye and say you don't see it too."

Edward paused, knowing I was right. He sighed. "Suspecting isn't the same as knowing. Too accuse James, a highly regarded man on the battlefield, of something like that would be mad. No one can catch him. We have no proof."

"I'm going to get it. I have too."

"Jasper. Listen to me. James lives for this. He becomes obsessed, knowing he could get caught. Don't let him think you care about Alice more than he already does."

"I know."

"Do you?"

I looked up, slightly taken back by his toan of voice.

"Look, at this point all he thinks is that you feel guilty for Alice being hurt. He can assume you love her as much as we can assume he's after her. But the second he knows that's you're real weakness, he won't stop. It will only fuel that flame."

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to relax. "I'll be careful."

Edward nodded, and began to walk in the other direction.

"Hey Edward?" I asked before he could get too far.

"Yes?"

"Why do you care so much about this?"

He paused and thought it over for himself. "Bella goes to visit Alice, and I don't want her being caught up in all of this. Plus, Alice looks at you the same way you look at her. I consider you my friend, if something were to happen..." His ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Let's just say I know you wouldn't just be threatening people anymore."

I thought a lot about that after he left. Edward had his own reasons for helping, but that didn't mean he cared any less. He knew I wouldn't be able to function without Alice just like he wouldn't be able too without Bella.

I wouldn't survive without Alice. Even if James saw that as a weakness, I had never felt stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Although writing his perspective was very difficult, I loved doing it. So tell me if you like it or not and I'll change it up more!<strong>

**I hope everyone has a great weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Morning. I was up until 3 in the morining editing, but I had to get this chapter up! **

**On a side note, I'm so glad you liked Jasper's POV. The reaction was nothing but positive and I hope you won't mind if I do more in the future? It's nice to have a change in perspective isn't it?**

** I would love feedback for this particular scene, because this is the first time I've written something so suspensful and dramatic. There is a nicer moment with Bella who I imagine as a lovely character, at least in this story. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, it means the world!**

* * *

><p><em>Alicepov-<em>

_I felt much better knowing that Jasper was coming to see me. He was right, I felt much safer. __Hearing a knock on my door, I smiled. "Come in!"_

_James stepped into my hospital room. His large figure was nothing but a shadow in the doorway until he stepped into the light, making me flinch._

_He grinned at me and I didn't respond. "How are feeling today, Alice?" The floor creaked under him as he sat on the chair next to me. Why was it so dark? How did he get in here? The door was locked at night. Why was Jasper not here? Nothing made real sense. _

_I cleared my throat, trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking. "Fine."_

_"You know, I heard how well you're recovering. You must really want to get back to get work, thought I don't know why..." His voice trailed off, lifting his eyes from my bed to meet my eyes._

_"Work keeps me busy. I like helping the men in the hospital, it makes me feel like I have a purpose."_

_"You came out in the middle of nowhere just to feel needed?" He chuckled, leaning closer to me, his breath smelling of alcohol. "You're starting to sound like Rose."_

_Jame's face hovered closer to me. His eyes looked like empty pits boring into me._

_"How long do you have to stay in here?"_

_"A few days." I answered carefully._

_He lit a cigerette and blew smoke into my face. My eyes stung and I coughed. James laughed._

_"You don't say much do you?"_

_I couldn't find my voice. My throat was dry and suddenly the pain of my stomach seemed much worse. Come on, say something back._

_"Makes me wonder what Jasper sees in you. I mean, you're nothing like him. He hates the world, and everything in it. But not you. You just can't wait to help everyone. What are you doing that makes him so intrigued. Hmm?" He leaned back, resting the back of his head on his hands._

_He pursed his lips around the cigerette dangling between his teeth, taking in a last slow breath of smoke before throwing the it on the floor. My heart beat rang in my ears as his face inched closer to mine with every second. My head throbbed at the sound of his voice. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Panic rose in my when he said the last thing I remember._

_"I would kill to find out."_

My eyes snapped open, my body in a cold, shaking, sweat. I took a sharp breath. The sheets tucked in tightly around my body made me feel trapped. I forced myself too think logically even though I was paniking on the inside.

_It was a only a nightmare. _

I wiped the sweat of my forehead and sat up in the bed._ James wasn't here. He was never here. _

I looked around, noticing the bit of light from the sky refecting off a large bathing tub and some cloths in the center of the room. Bella must have come in to get my bath ready...

As if on cue, she came inside. Athough she looked tired, she smiled at me. Her dark hair up in a tight bun, she had on a dark blue dress that made her naturally pale skin shine.

"I know it's early, but I thought you would want to get a head start so your day's and night's won't be so mixed up." She stopped, taking a closer look at me as her face suddenly became alarmed. Her hand touched my forehead. "You look warm Alice. Do you have a fever?"

"No, no I'm sure it's nothing." I lied. "Maybe a cup of water though?"

Bella nodded, still looking concerned. "I'll go get water for the bath. I'll make it cooler this time, would that be better?"

It sounded like heaven to me. I might finally be able to get out of bed myself. Dispite the way I had woken up, I felt stronger today.

When she came back around half an hour later, she had_ four_ heavy buckets of water. Setting them down by the tub, she exhaled and rubbed her hands.

"Bella! Are you mad?" I said, unable to think. She was almost as small as me, that was way too heavy a load for one women.

She rolled her eyes and began to pour water from the smaller cans into the tub. "Don't worry, Jessica helped me."

I stared in disbelief. The only time I had had ever talked to her was when I first came to Texas and she didn't seem very happy to help _anyone_. "Jessica Stanley wanted to help you?"

Bella scrunched up her nose. "You must be kidding! Edward was the one who offered to help get water from the river, but Jessica stepped in and said she'd be happy to be of service." She said, mocking Jessica's voice, making me giggle. "Despite Edward and I being married, she seems to still be sweet on him, as if helping me would impress him."

I laughed along with her. "Has she always been that way?"

"Always!" Bella said, her body still shaking with laughter."Don't ask me why Edward never notices the attention he gets from other women. He doesn't think too highly of himself, but I know better."

When it was time to get up, I was able too stand up on my own. Bella had to help me with my dress. After making sure everything was set, she left, telling me to take as much time as I needed and that she would be back soon with Jasper. I could tell she was still worried about me being sick, but I felt much better knowing I was safe and everything that had happened was a dream. I took my undergarmets off and set myself in the tub of soapy water, happy to finally be alone.

Carefully, I undressed my wound. Although the soup in the water stung for awhile, it slowly became comfortable. Bella was right, the cool water helped. The window was slightly open, allowing a breeze to flow through the small room. The humid air made me shiver, as the cool water and warm air together made my skin tingle. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt exposed in a non-constricting way. My body was light in the water, making breathing almost painless_._ I could feel myself drifting into peaceful rest...

All at once everything went wrong. I heard the door burst open behind me and before I could turn around a large, rough hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

It wasn't a nightmare this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Cliffhanger! Will James succeed? Perhaps more importantly, will anyone get there in time to save her? <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I have nothing to say except I hope this stirs something in you, because it did in me. I love it when stories touch a deep place in your heart.**

**I know I updated earlier today, so consider this part 2. (:**

* * *

><p><em>Alicepov-<em>

He was strong, trying to lift my naked body out of the tub. I felt his other hand press my gun-shot wound, making cry out in pain. I fought hard, my only insinct to protect myself. I knew I had no upper body strength compared to him and my legs were weak. I knew I couldn't fight him off forever. So I would buy myself time. Someone had to come and check on me soon. If I screamed loud enough Bella and Jasper might come. I could fight him, I had too.

I clawed at his hands, prying them off of me enough so I could yell. I was suprised at the sound coming from my mouth. It wasn't just a scream; it was an instinctual fear errupting from me in the cry for help.

I cried for Jasper.

James's face harded. He grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall. I could feel the wooden wall rubbing against my back, digging splinters into my shoulders.

"You think he can save you from me? You think anyone here can protect you? I won't let you get away from me." James chuckled, shaking his whole body. "You would be the first to do so."

He had killed before and had gotten away with it.

I was stunned into silence. He towered over me in the most fearful way I had ever imagine. He was the monster, not Jasper. He was the one with no humanity left in him.

He bent down, grabbing a large knife from his boot. I blinked, forcing myself to think. _Think Alice_. I was literally bare, nothing at my disposal except my weak body.

_Scream Alice. You can't fight him, so scream_.

And I did.

"Stop it!" James roared back, but I didn't. Tears welled up in his eyes and all of sudden everything he had done made sense.

Realization after realization hit me. James couldn't kill me like he could kill the others. He should have killed me the moment he entered the room, but he didn't. I was what he feared most in all of the world. Hope. He couldn't understand me so he couldn't kill me without feeling guilty. I was love and hope in one person. It broke James. He couldn't bear me being dead but he couldn't bare me staying alive either. In his minds eye I symbolized something he didn't have.

I wondered if he had ever loved anything at all.

"I'm what you fear most." I said, my voice cracking. "I'm the one thing you want but have never gotten, right?"

"Shut up. You don't have any idea what you're talking about." He gripped his knife tighter and dug it into the skin of my throat.

I gasped, but ingnored the pain. I knew I had hit a nerve when I said that. James was always the one people feared, not the other way around. "I'm what you've never had. Or maybe you had it, and lost it."

I saw the pain flash across is face. His lip quivered and I felt the pressure of his blade lessen against my throat for a second. I saw it in his eyes, the insanity finally showing itself.

"Victoria..." He wimpered. His eyes shut automatically as if he was in physical pain.

"She loved you. Victoria loved you." I nodded reasurringly. "I understand. Tell me about her."

"So beautiful..." He wimpered again. "Her eyes, her hair, her smile were so beautiful. Everything about her..." His voice trailed off. "I died when she did."

James fought back the tears in his cold, dead eyes. He wasn't trying to hide the guilt in his face. I understood now that long ago he had once loved a women, and she had loved him. He wasn't heartless, he just had a broken one that would never be mended the way it should have.

In one instant he gasped, the same way I did when I had gotten shot. Confusion struck his face as that small light that had flashed for those few seconds left his eyes, once and for all.

James fell over on top of me, dead. I fell on the ground, unable to support so much weight. And there was Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Edward and Bella Cullen looking down at me and James who had a knife sticking out of his back.

Emmett picked James lifeless body off of me. I finally lost control, feeling exposed and empty in front of everyone I loved. There was a silence in the room from everyone else as they saw me at my weakest moment. As if he couldn't stand it anymore, Jasper picked me up as I sobbed into his chest. He layed me down on the bed, covering me up with his jacket. All of their heart broken faces told me I was alive but looked pathetically limp as tears flowed down my cheeks. Rose grabbed a small cloth and pressed it against my neck to stop the bleeding.

Emmett leaned in close to my face. With his mouth up to my ear, he said words that echoed in my ear as I tried to fall asleep without nightmares.

"You're okay now. You're safe."

I looked up toward Jasper who looked back at me and seemed to understand what I couldn't say. He stood beside the bed and grasped my small, cold hands.

"Listen to me Alice." He said. "Close your eyes and listen to me."

I closed my eyes like he asked. His strong, low voice taking me to another place. A calm place where a civil war didn't exist and he never let go of my hand.

James had lost his hope and so he took that pain out on everyone around him. I promised myself to never let go of the hope inside of me. Even James understood the necessity of the love and hope he had lost, because he had held it in his arms once upon a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I have no words. I wrote this chapter in about 30 minutes, as if the muse was sitting right next to me whispering it all in my ear. I have no idea where this came from. It could be absolute crap, but I'm putting it up anyway.<strong>

**I love all of you. It means a lot that you keep up with this story and love it as much as I do. My next chapter should be up soon! Have a great spring break!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Jasper point of view this time! I got such a lovely reaction and people really liked it last time so I thought showing you Jasper's version of what happened would be something you would like?**

**I have reached over 40 reviews on my story! That is amazing! Thank you so much everyone. c:**

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning with the distinct memory of the nightmare I had that night. It always involved loosing Alice. I never meant for my feelings for her to be this way, so vivid and so strong.<p>

But here I was, even my nightmares, my fears about the world around me, centered around her.

I got dressed and worked to clear my head. I knew I had a lot of things to do today, that I had bigger things to deal with. That indian escaped from our cell and found a gun. Alice's life was threatened and almost lost that day. Emmett and I had long discussions about it and I had never felt more guilty in my life. Emmett told me it wasn't my fault. _Everyone_ told me it wasn't my fault...but the nightmares still happened and every time I looked at her my chest ached.

I didn't kill the savage the second I saw him cross our I tried being merciful and it hurt Alice. Now, James was after her. I could feel it.

I had thought for a long time about things like this, so much that I could feel it consuming me._ I hate war. I hate the cold bood and I hate the humanity I had lost because I had to kill people without feeling. And when I look at Alice I can feel everything. Everything I used to be able to avoid. And yet, I am never happier than when I'm with her._

I heard a subtle, almost unnoticiable knock at the door. I straightend my collar and opened the door. Bella Cullen was standing there with a small, shy, smile on her face.

"Hello Major." She said, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry if I'm interupting."

"No, not at all."

I know you like to visit Alice in the morning, so I wanted to tell you she's up and should be ready soon."

I smiled back at her. "Thank you, how is she today?"

Bella frowned. "I think she has a fever. I drew her up a cool bath and told her to take as long as she needs. She always seems so tired, Major. But she spends all her time couped up in that bed...I don't know." She shook her head and I could tell she was worried. "I know Alice likes your visits too, so I thought I would come get you. Emmett and Rose will be there soon as well, I think they have some news to share with her."

I nodded, and I found myself so excited I could hardly breathe. I turned to get my coat and searched my desk drawer for my pocketwatch a little too frantically because I looked up to see Bella trying to hide her grin. I stifled a grin myself, I was acting ridiculous. Alice wasn't even here and I was a wreck.

Getting myself together, I walked to the doorway, offered Bella my arm, and escorted her to the infirmary. Rosalie and Emmett came up arm and arm the same time we did. Before Emmett, when Rose was courting Royce, she had no life in her. She had always been naturally beautiful, but Royce seemed to wash the life right out of her. When I saw Emmett and Rosalie walking together, you could tell they were truly happy. Edward also came, too see Bella I imagined.

"I'll go see if she's ready." Bella said, lifting up her skirt and walking up the steps first and we followed a ways behind her. I swore I could hear voices from her room.

"Is anyone in there with her?"

Bella shook her head, "Of course not. Why would you-" She stopped her sentence when she got to Alice's doorway, she leaned closer as if she heard something and began knocking on the door.

"Alice can you hear me?" She tried opening the door but it was locked. "Alice!"

_Alice was in trouble. _Panic ran through me as Edward ran and moved Bella out of the way of the door. He grabbed her shoulders. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?"

It was like she went into shock, her eyes were in a cold trance. "She was screaming, Edward."

Without a second thought, I pressed my body against the door, forcing it open.

I had expected something bad, yes. But this was reality, and far worse than my dreams ever could be.

James had Alice pinned to the wall, her body looked so small and bare as his knife cleched her throat and blood dripped down her neck.

_Alice will not die. I will not show any mercy._

I grabbed the knife that I have always carried in my boot. My entire body racked with fury. I could hardly see anything as my eyes got the fimiliar haze of complete rage. I lifted the sharp blade and the last thing I heard was Alice's sceaming as James's dead body fell over.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Alice's screams destroyed me. I had never heard such a broken sound in my life. Emmett lifted his dead body off of her's. Alice's body was dripping wet with blood and freezing water and she was completely exposed.

I lifted her off the ground, unable to look at her so hurt. The scared sobs didn't stop, but were muffled by my shirt as she clung to me. I set her down as gently as I could on the bed and covered her with my jacket. Rose walked up and set a rag on her neck to stop the bleeding. Emmett's face was set in stone, his eyebrows were creased and his jaw was locked tight, but he leaned close to her ear and told her that she was safe.

We were all silent for a few moments, the depth of what happened settling on each of our shoulders, and then Alice lifted her red, watery eyes up to look into mine. I held her hand, unable to think of what to do next. But looking at her, I knew she needed me.

My voice was barely above a whisper, "Listen to me Alice. Close your eyes and listen to me."

Everything else faded away except for me and her. Hope is so vital in life, and I had been living without it for what felt like for my entire life. From the moment I met her I knew I loved her. She gave me a reason to keep going, and now she was hurt in so many ways. I feared she would never recover from this. Slowly, the anger was replaced by a large lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. But I never let go of her hand, and she never let go of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked Jasper's point of view. I got a good responce last time, so I thought you liked to know Jasper's thoughts during all of this.<strong>

**Thank you so much for all of these reviews and favorites and follows! They are so special to me and I love knowing what you think!**

**School is almost over! Thank goodness...that means more time to write and sleep**

**-Wild as the Wind Is**


	15. Important AN

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry this isn't an update, a few things have happened that I need to tell you guys about.**

**The app I kept all my writing on got deleted. I don't know how it happened, but something went wrong when I updated my phone. I'm so upset this happened and am working like crazy trying to get all my stuff back, including what I hoped to be future chapters of Memories of Love and War. **

**If anyone has any information on how to get this app back on my phone would be SO helpful! Thank you guys! Don't count me out yet, I just need some time to get my footing back. Having all of my future chapters, little pieces of stories erase and future ideas is so difficult.**

****Patience would be much appreciated. ******I love you guys, and am working hard to get things ready for summer of 2013!**

_**Wild as the Wind Is**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your patience. Regrouping was hard, but worth it. I'm so proud of having 50+ reviews, so thank you for that as well. In return, I've worked very hard on the next few chapters!**

* * *

><p>It was like starting on square one all over again. I felt weak and bored of the bed I was practically chained too. But James didn't hurt me physically as much as he did mentally. I got better after the first few days, when I slept like I never had before. The nightmares happened every night, but Jasper stayed by me constantly.<p>

We spent many hours being still next to each other. His presence alone was all I needed. We had conversations in between both of us dosing off to sleep. I never had to worry about him leaving, or me waking up alone. Jasper was always there, out of guilt or something else, I didn't know.

He was reading a book aloud. His deep voice was soothing, making me relax and close my eyes. He paused after awhile, having thought I was sleeping. I heard the snap of a book closing. I heard him stand up and thought I would listen to a door slam. But I didn't. He just stepped around the room, stretching and sighing then sitting back down beside me, the chair creaking as he did. He put his hand over mine gently.

"H-how can you stay here like this?" I asked, my voice cracking and my eyes fluttering open.

His eyebrows narrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Major in the Texas Calvary of the Confederate Army. How can you sit here for hours and not get in trouble? I know you have something-"

"I have nothing better to do than sit right here." His voice was hollow, but deep. "That's the last thing you need to worry about."

"I can't fall asleep, Jasper."

"Do you need me to leave?"

"No." I said a little to quickly. "I just-I have nightmares."

His voice was soft, and his thumb glided across the top of my hand. "Me too."

I watched his chest move up and down slowly. I saw the scars on is neck shift in and out of the dancing light coming from the window. When I met his eyes, he seemed to be watching me just as closely as I was watching him.

"What are your's about."

"You. Us."

I chuckled, my stomach hurting as I did. "Turns out we're more alike than anyone realized."

He looked confused again.

"I dream about you too."

He exhaled, running his hands through his hair. "I suppose that's my fault. I got you into this mess."

"What?" My voice broke, almost angry at the idea. "You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. You getting shot was my fault. If you hadn't been hurt, you wouldn't have been on his radar, not really. He knew..." He paused, taking a deep breathe and looking in my eyes. "He knew I cared about you when I started visiting you. That's why he came after you."

"You're wrong." I said. Everything he said was wrong. I couldn't let him blame himself for everything that happened to me. I stared at our hands intertwined, unable to watch his tired eyes water with tears. "You saved me. I would have died if it weren't for you. I was on James's radar long before I got shot. We met the day I came here and the look in his eyes was there before you."

He closed his eyes, allowing tears to fall, and I cried with him.

His voice was muffled, choked. "I'm so sorry, Alice."

I squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm okay now. I am."

"No." He growled, letting go and standing up in one swift motion. "You aren't."

He walked, with a shaking conviction and look that could kill. I wasn't scared of him, but startled. He had never done this before, letting himself loose in front of me. It was about time I had seen the Jasper Whitlock everyone talked about.

He looked at me, tears running down his face and every muscle tense. "I can't let anything bad happen too you. You are the most important thing to me and I let it happen. I tried and failed, Alice!"

"You didn't fail! You saved me!"

"No!" He roared, crashing a table with a clutter of cups and pans, causing a large echo of shattered glass on the floor. "Look at you! Look where you are! I didn't get to you in time even though I swore I would."

_No._ I shot back, though only in my head. He couldn't win this, because he didn't need to feel guilty. We had both made mistakes, but that wasn't what I wanted to focus on. We had plenty to deal with, but I couldn't look at him so lost anymore. He placed his hands in his hair, not facing me anymore.

With trembling hands and much too limp body to do this, I pushed the covers off my body and sat up. I gritted my teeth together, placing my feet on the ground. I sucked in a breath that he must have heard, because he turned around at the sound.

"Alice..." He murmured, stopping in his tracks. "No, don't get up." He walked over silently, and everything wild in his eyes receded. He placed his hands on my waist, steadying me.

I let my hands touch his face, knowing the only reason I could was because he bent over to help me. "You don't get to blame yourself."

"Okay." He said in a way that made me think I scared him more than I meant to. "I only want to help you."

"Then trust me, I don't blame you. I know it's not that simple, but-"

"I understand." Jasper paused, looking up to calculate if I believed him. "How about this, I'll work on it." He gave me a weak smile, which I offered back.

I pressed my forehead to his and I took in one, deep, solid breath before I said the words that I wanted to say since the moment I met him.

"Jasper." I started hesitantly, but he was already looking at me. "I love you."

The words lingered in the air, full of meaning. It took less than a second before his lips were on mine. I could fell his tired muscles shake against my hands. I allowed my fingers to spread across his face as his did on my waist that was so small his hands wrapped around me almost completely. I felt whole in his arms, and despite what he thought, safe.

I felt peace. I wanted this feeling for the rest of my life, and I always felt it with him. And I realized it was more than peace with him. It was hope. It wasn't unsteady or something unreliable. It was like a pulse, our pulses that were racing as we held each other so tight as if our lives depended on it. Jasper made me feel like the sun was on my face and I was waking up, like I had been trying so hard to find myself in this war, to try and be brave.

Instead, I realized I was brave all along. I found Jasper who seemed to have been waiting for me as long as I have been waiting for him.

"I love you too." He said, sounding as if he had wanted to say it when he bumped into me on that road when I got here. A life time ago.

With that, he helped me back in my bed. He kissed my hand which he held all night. I wasn't afraid to fall asleep. Whatever was in my head couldn't measure up to the fact that Jasper loved me. So I closed my eyes, dreaming a beautiful dream instead of a nightmare. One with us sitting on a front porch somewhere and his worn, grey uniform deep in a closet of our house; With kids running around us and our friends visiting. My scars almost invisible and his a distant memory.

We will get that dream to be a reality, because we deserve that. We may not deserve much in this world, but maybe the world owes us that one truth. That we deserve to look at each other forever in this very dark room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah character development. So beautiful. It took a long time to get here didn't it? I'm glad we did, because we wouldn't if it weren't for the people who read this from the start. <strong>

**If you would like to see Jasper point of view of this chapter, which I'm debating on posting, message me. I'm all for opinions and suggestions. **


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter of Memories of Love and War going on! Tried to make it a little longer since I made y'all wait so long. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><em>Apov<em>

_I had never been so grateful for my ability to get out of bed. _

We got up early to check on everyone in our unit before I started helping with the second-and hopefully last attempt at the wedding. Jasper had left early too, getting ready for the biggest, and definitely the happiest event to take place here. Everyone loved Emmett and Rose, so people were in high spirits all over Fort Davis.

Rose was always confident, but this morning she was a bundle of nerves. After her long bath, she fiddled with her hair obsessively, tried to perfect curls that were already perfect. After too long, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Relax, Rose. Everything is going to be fine."

"Says you. Look at me! I'm a mess."

I guess the words weren't very encouraging, coming from me.

"Here. Let me." I said, talking her hands and making her sit. I clipped her hair back and brought the flowers over to her so she could put them in and look in the mirror.

As she worked, I decided now was as good a time as ever to show her my gift for her. I was nervous, after days of hard work, I hoped they payed off.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" She said, putting one last flower in her golden hair and turning to face me.

"I have something for you." I said, walking over to the closet and pulled out what Bella and I worked so hard on. It was the least I could do, all things considered. When I showed her, she covered her mouth, unable to speak.

We had finished it just in time. A wedding dress. It was the traditional white, with a red ribbon around the waist, Rose's favorite color. It wasn't anything special, but it was the best we could do.

"Alice, you didn't!" She said at last, running over the fabric lightly with her fingers as if she were afraid to touch it.

"Of course I did. Well, I had a lot help, and a lot of time on my hands." I smiled a little.

She laughed, taking it from my hands and putting up to herself in front of the mirror. I could already tell I would never see a more beautiful bride. Rose was so happy with Emmett, I couldn't imagine them without each other. She was gorgeous on the outside, but even more on the inside.

"Rose, you've helped me so much. This is my thank you. You took care of Emmett when I wasn't here. I know he loves you, and so do I."

Tears welled in her eyes when she nodded. "I love you too, Alice." I felt her shaking as tried to blink back the tears and keep her face from turning red.

"Will you help me?" She asked. I nodded and helped her put on the dress. After adjusting and making sure everything was perfect, we looked in the mirror one more time. And she was. She was perfect.

I helped her get down to the room where we held chapel every Sunday. Our makeshift church was small and beautifully decorated for the ceremony. It was simple, and just what we needed.

By noon, every seat was filled and people were crowding on the edge of the walls. Edward was filling the large room with music, making the excited atmosphere even lighter. I walked back through the doors into the small room where Emmett was pacing, just as nervous as Rose was.

"Let me help you." I said, pointing to his outfit.

Emmett smiled when he saw me, allowing me to fix his collar. His uniform was thick and deep grey. Everyday he looked more like a man and less like the boy I grew up with.

"Em, why didn't you tell mother and father about the wedding?"

"How do you know I didn't?"

"They would have come, I know it." I said, meeting his eyes.

He shook his head. "Yeah, they would have. Do you know how dangerous that rode up here is? I didn't want to do that to them. And you know how they are. I didn't want them saying anything to Rose that could affect her. She gets enough of it from her parents, and ours aren't any better."

As a matter of fact, I did know how difficult the trip was. I had made it by myself. But this was Emmett trying to pave his own path. I think that's part of the reason he enlisted in the army. He wanted out from under our parents who were sculpting his path for him. I told them it was for Emmett, that he needed family with him. But that was only part of it. I wanted to find my own way too. So in that way, I understood him completely.

"This is our moment, Alice. These are our lives. You and me and Rose and Jasper and Edward and Bella. This is our life. Our moment to stand up for something bigger than all of us. We have a shot at something real, we all do." He looked at the church doors, and I think he was thinking of Rose.

Something bigger. Something real. A life with someone we love.

A life with Jasper.

"Do you mind if I write to them? Tell them were okay?"

"Go ahead." He shrugged, smiling a little at me. I shook my head, he would always be too charismatic for his own good.

"On second thought," He said, getting a little more serious. "Why are you asking?"

"I feel guilty. I don't want them to think we don't care about them."

He laughed at me, and I hit him lightly on the arm. "What?"

"I'm glad you're here." Emmett said, lifting his hand to mine.

"Me too, Emmett." I smiled, making sure the collar of his uniform was straight one last time.

"I'm glad you care about me and our parents. Someone needs to make sure we all make it out alright."

"We will." I promised. "We all will."

"Does that include Jasper?"

I grinned in spite of myself. "He seems to be the one taking care of me."

It was quiet for a few seconds. Emmett looked down at me and all I saw was my big brother who wanted me to be happy.

"You love him, huh?" He asked.

I nodded, not having to give it a second thought. "I do."

He laughed a little at my instant reaction. "I can tell. Are you going to tell them about the two of you?"

I frowned, not liking the sound of that. I could only imagine what they would say...

He raised his eyebrows. "Not so easy is it?"

I rolled my eyes, taking his arm. Okay, so maybe he had more of a point than I thought.

"I'm so proud of you, Emmett."

"I'm proud of you too, Alice." He nudged me as I took my place beside him to enter the doors.

"You ready?" I asked.

His smile was as big as I had ever seen it. "Absolutely."

We walked down the isle together, and I left him at the altar and I turned to take my seat. There was an empty spot in the front row for me, which Jasper was conveniently sitting next too. He smiled at me, like he had arranged it all himself.

"Someone looks a little satisfied." I said as I sat down.

"I am." He said, playfully smug. I felt his hand slip into mine. I realized this was the first time we were showing affection for everyone to see. He looked at me, crooked smile and all, and knew that he didn't care what anyone else thought. I decided that neither did I.

Edward began playing. We all stood and turned, ready to see Rose walking down the aisle. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair shined from the light through the windows and her dress was just as beautiful. I heard a few gasps from the people in the room and I couldn't blame them. Emmett looked at Rose as if she were an angel, and to him, she was. When he saw her come down the aisle, it was as if they were the only two people in the room. Tears welled in his eyes as she got closer and closer to him.

I saw Emmett and Rose look at each other. I understood their gift because now I felt it too. They had the ability to block out all distractions and take in the person they loved more than anyone. The rest of wedding went off without a hitch. General Cullen married the two and for one day there was no war. Their kiss was passionate, and seemed to make them look even more in love than they already did.

What was most memorable was the party afterward. Loud whoops were given by Emmett's friends who all shook his hand. Everyone fawned over Rose, who didn't seem to mind all the attention. She was proud of Emmett and herself for doing something that our parents may or may not have agreed with. I laughed with Bella as Edward was forced to do the gentlemanly thing and dance with Jessica when she asked. As soon as the song was over, Edward looked relieved to be holding Bella instead. I stood admiring all of my friends when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around to see Jasper, who had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Dance with me?" He asked, offering his hand.

I giggled as if I were fifteen again, and nodded. I couldn't have been more excited as he took me on the dance floor.

I could feel everyone's eyes travel with the two of us as we glided across the room. Undoubtedly, rumors had spread about the amount of time Jasper had spent with me. There was a lot of idleness in war. A lot of waiting around and plenty of boredom. So the fact that Major Whitlock was showing interest in me was practically scandalous. It made me wonder how many women were interested in him before me and how many women were _still_ interested.

I felt it again, that striking pull to lean closer toward him. I wondered if that look in his eyes matched mine as we danced, because I swore he felt that connection too.

Jasper kept his eyes with mine, letting me know he didn't care how many people were looking. He was smiling and I smiled back. The fiddle was loud and Edward's fingers glided across the piano. Drunken cheers erupted from the room periodically. Suddenly I felt like a child again, like all the terrible things I had felt and seen didn't matter. I was dancing with the man I loved, who loved me back. My brother was happy and so was my new sister.

"Alice." I heard Jasper voice in my ear.

I leaned closer to him, wanting to hear every word. I all at once felt sheltered by him, like it was just us in this room. I breathed in his scent and suddenly his hand on my waist felt even stronger.

"I love you." He said, his voice sounding more at peace than I ever heard it before.

I kissed his cheek and without having to think said. "I love you, too."

And just for tonight, things were as they should be.

* * *

><p><strong>I missed you guys! I'm so happy so many of you like this story, I'm so blessed by all of you who read, favorite, follow, and review! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Things are getting tough this chapter. Big moments/revelations are happening, which will hopefully pick the pace up a little. c: Jasper point of view this time. **

* * *

><p>"You sure about this? About all of it?" Emmett asked me, eyebrows raised and arms crossed, the only way I would expect Alice's older brother to look after conversation we just had.<p>

"Yes." I said, thinking of Alice automatically. "Very sure."

He waved his hands in defeat, grinning more like his usual self. "Not that I have a problem with it. I couldn't ask for a better person to take care of her."

I was happy to have his approval of this idea, proud even.

After Alice had been in bed for a few days, and regained her strength in the process. I watched as the color came back to her cheeks and her smile become more her own. I was relieved when her balance came more easily than before. I didn't realize just how much I missed that smile. And at the wedding, she was beaming.

It seemed to go perfectly to me. The weeks that followed seem to go by to fast for all of us. Rose and Emmett seemed to be more relieved than anything else. They finally were getting something they deserved: peace.

I wanted that with Alice. I wanted to race over to the infirmary and ask her right now. But I had to do something first. Something that scared me more than asking her.

I had to leave. And even worse, I may never see her again.

The pain in my chest got worse as I walked to the ward. I should be asking for her hand in_ marriage_, instead I was going to have to tell her goodbye.

When I walked in, my breath caught in my throat. Alice was beautiful, and looked so happy. She had just finished talking to Rose and turned around. When she saw me standing in the door way, she beamed.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit me." She said, walking over to me. Her faced looked more confused as she got closer, sensing something was wrong.

My jaw locked reflexively, wanting more than anything than to have to say this. "I have to talk to you."

She blinked, not expecting such a serious tone to my voice. "Alright, I'll be right there."

She walked back and told Esme she had to talk to me. Esme looked at me, and her expression spoke volumes. Her husband must have said something to her.

I escorted her outside, trying to calm my nerves. She was trying to hide hers, but I could feel her hand shaking around my arm. Still, we walked all the way across the way to my office in silence. I felt her grip tighten as I opened the door for her and led her inside.

"I had a meeting this morning with General Cullen..." I paused, trying to stop my voice from shaking. "I have to leave, Alice. I'm going to lead the calvary in an upcoming battle."

Her face was worse than I imagined. Her eyes looked beyond me, as if she was looking through me and the heavy words I had just spilled out. I could see the space between her eyebrows crinkle and her lip quiver. As I saw her struggling to keep from crying, the silence became unbearable.

"Oh." She said quietly, trying to be composed. "I see."

I wanted her to scream at me, tell me I had to stay.

She wouldn't, of course, Alice knew me to well even in these short months I had known her. She would try her best to give me what I needed, which was her knowledge that I'm here for a reason. I had to leave with my men, protect them as I protected her. I had a duty, and this was the only moment in my life when I felt guilty for following through with it.

Her eyes darted away, burning a hole into the floor beside me. "H-how long?"

I swallowed hard, my voice came out ragged. "If everything goes to plan, four months."

She exhaled and shut her eyes. When she did, a tear fell down her cheek. It was killing me, it was too much to bare. So much could happen in that length of time. I would have to do the opposite of what my instincts were telling me. Leave her unprotected and alone.

"When do you leave?"

"A week from now."

I saw her body shake, whether from emotion or feeling weak. I embraced her immediately, and felt her body tremble against mine.

My vision became foggy with tears. "I'm so sorry, Alice."

"Be careful. _Please."_

"I'm always careful."

"Liar."

I scoffed, holding her tighter. I could feel her small hands cling to my neck as she tried to stop shaking. My hands rubbed her back lightly as we held each other in that heavy silence.

Her voice was thick with grief. "I'll write to you while your gone." That was impossible. "I'll be careful too." Also impossible. "I-I'll.."

I let go of her, but took her hands in mine, leading her over toward one of the chair in front of my desk. "You should sit, Ali. Don't panic."

She nodded, trying to level out. We were silent for a few more seconds, long enough for me to get my thought's together.

"Alice, what I'm about to ask you..." I sighed. "This isn't how I wanted to do this. But I love you, and we've never conventional. I can't think of a better way, really." I laughed nervously. "When you bumped into me that day, you were all I could think about. You've changed me without even trying, and I'll never be able to thank you for that. You've seen me at my worst, and I'm not telling you this is going to be easy..."

"Ask." She whispered, tears streaming down her face for a very different reason than before. "Ask me."

"I've already asked for your brother's permission," I said, and my voice quivered with emotion. "which is the best I could do under the circumstances."

She laughed, wiping tears from her cheeks, and placing her hand back in mine.

I knelt down beside her, grasping her hands. As I looked up at her I knew I was about to ask the most important question to the person I wanted, needed and loved most in this world.

"I know this is forward for me. I wanted to take this slower. But I look at you...and I know."

She nodded, squeezing my hand.

"I promise to love you for as long as I live, and I'll spend a life time trying to earn the patience and kindness you give me. Alice Brandon, will you be my wife?"

At the sound of the question, she cried even more. She leaned closer toward me, placing her cool hands on my warm cheeks.

"Jasper Whitlock..." Alice said, mocking my formality, making me smile in spite of myself and the worst situation we could ever be in. "I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather be."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that sure took a long time, didn't it? I'm so excited about this! Hope everyone is having a great spring break! Take it easy, put your feet up, get a little sun. c: <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Nexxtt chapter! It's all very exciting! More fluff and a lighter chapter than my usual, so I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>I had never liked surprises, but Alice didn't want to tell me where we were going. She seemed antsy, which made me nervous. There was hardly any good news we got to share with each other.<p>

As instructed, I got a carriage to come pick her up at the infirmary. She told me to go to the longest road in Fort Davis. Although bewildered, I obliged. It was the road that was called Officers Row, since all along it were the Officer's buildings. I couldn't help but look at the first building, which had my office in it. Alice and I walked in there together only a day ago. It was not only the day I proposed, but also the day I had to tell her I was leaving, maybe for good.

I grimaced and forced myself to look ahead. Today wasn't about a war we were forced to fight or one we might not win. Today was about us. Whatever Alice wanted to do today, I wouldn't waste any energy on things I couldn't change.

I glanced over at her and she seemed to be lost in her own world. I smiled and placed my hand in hers, which she returned.

"Stop here, Jasper. This is perfect!"

I slowed us down and got off first, ushered the horses toward the nearest tree and tied them up. Although we were close to the end of spring, the trees that lined both sides were still green and the sun split through their leaves. Perfect for a walk...

"We're going courting." I stated like it wasn't obvious.

"Yes!" She said as I held her waist and helped her out of the carriage.

I lifted her down to me easily. "After I've already proposed?"

"We've never been conventional." She said, wrapping her arm through mine. I laughed, _really_ laughed, a sound I hadn't heard it so long. My own laugh was foreign to me, even to Alice. She looked up a little surprised, but happily walked closer to me.

"You brought me here for a reason." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my other hand.

"I did." Alice said back, smiling to herself. "When I went to bed last night, I realized how much I didn't know about you."

"Are you having doubts-"

"No." She answered like she knew I was going to assume it. "I love you, I know I love you. But I don't know where you born or what your father was like. I don't know if you have siblings or who your best friend was when you were younger." Alice frowned, looking adorable and frustrated. "And I want to be able to know them. I want to know you better so I can love you more..." She paused again, as if she hadn't explained herself well enough. "Does that make sense?"

I looked down the long road ahead of us and thought that over for a few seconds. I loved Alice, but didn't know very many details about her. Because who Alice was mattered to me, and that was something I knew at my core. She was right, though, I wanted to know more about her so I could get closer to her.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked, turning her way. I could feel her bundled energy, excited about the fact that she would be getting answers.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. No siblings. My parents tried for more, but it never worked out." I wanted to say more, but the words were too heavy. Certain stories needed to be shared at the right time.

"It's just me and Emmett too, which is probably why we're so close."

"Did he know you were coming here?"

"No, I surprised him. Which was foolish of me, I thought he would be happy to see family, but he wanted to send me home as soon as possible."

"Why?" I asked, though suspecting I knew the answer already.

"He was afraid for me, he had been here for months and knew what it was really like, I didn't. He just wanted to protect me." Alice said, shaking her head a little. "But it wasn't hard find a place here, and people here I cared about helping. Although he's my big brother, it didn't take long for him to realize we both needed to be here for this."

"I'm glad you stayed."

She grinned, although I don't know why. I was even more nervous than usual and felt like I sounded ridiculous.

I stopped our walking abruptly. She paused too, looking concerned. "What is it?

I clenched my teeth together, not wanting to spoil everything with my petty feelings. But if I wasn't truthful with Alice, I couldn't be with her at all.

"Alice, I'm going to be honest. I have a hard time opening up to people."

Alice laughed. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

I was a little shocked she was making a joke about this, and it only made her laugh more.

I couldn't help it, I smiled. "_Why_ are you laughing at me?"

She pulled her hand up to my face, letting her thumb graze my cheek. "Oh, stop being so dramatic, Jazz. I know this isn't the easiest thing for you, it's okay. I just want to know what your willing to tell me."

I nodded, slowly understand that she wasn't trying to put pressure on me, she was just excited to know more. And truthfully, so was I.

I leaned in a little closer, unable to stop myself from drawing nearer to Alice.

"There's no kissing when you're courting." She said, surprising me with being flirtatious.

"Never conventional." I said against her lips just before giving her a kiss. I looked up at her, then perked up after remembering what she had said.

"Jazz, huh?"

Alice giggled in my arms. "It felt fitting, does anyone else call you that?"

"No, I usually don't like nicknames. But it sounds good when you say it."

Alice liked that answer, she offered me her hand and we continued to walk and share things with each other. It was a little comical the way we were going about things, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. For the next few hours, I listened to everything Alice told me as she did with me. I learned that her parents were uptight but were only doing what they thought was right, which was something I already had an idea about. I learned that Alice's favorite desert was lemon cakes and she loved sewing. She said her best and worst quality, depending on the situation, was self-confidence.

In return, I told Alice anything that came into my mind that I would want my future wife to know. My mother went in a mourning state of sorts about me joining the Confederate Army, but she also knew my mind was set. It was like Alice knowing she had play her part, I knew I could make a difference. The only time my father cried was when I left home that day. I knew they would love Alice as much as I did, and would be even happier about knowing someone was going to take care of me. I told her about my best friend Peter, who became like a brother to me. Peter ended up marrying a women named Charlotte who was similar to Alice in a lot of ways. Charlotte brought out the best in Peter, just as Alice did for me.

In short, it was beautiful. Alice was beautiful.

At the end of our walk I finally told her I hated lemon cakes, to which Alice shook her head and solemnly said, "A deal breaker."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this wasn't too awkward or anything, but I did want this to be a little more realistic. I wanted to explore the lighter side of their relationship. Getting to really know each other and all the little things they missed are important, and I thought you'd like to see it. :) <strong>


End file.
